


Skye's Great Valley Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Flintstones, The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: LJ and Zofia meet up with their friends once again for a movie day with two special guests: Veralupe who is Ambrose's friend from Charm School and Skye Stardust who is Akito's newest friend from a visit to Jurassic World. Once the group meets up, they end up going back to the land before time with their dinosaur and cave kid friends for a brand new adventure with another new face.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a cottage of all places that was in the forests. Animals were going about their business as animals such as birds tweeting and flying around, squirrels were collecting acorns, and deer were grazing in the grass. We then heard singing from inside of the cottage which was from Chrissy as she was sitting in the kitchen with one of her aunts before she could go out and meet with her friends for the day before stopping to hear what she needed to hear for her rehearsing.

"Remember, sing from your diaphragm, and not from your throat," Adagio reminded. "It really helps the notes go high and more fluidly."

Chrissy nodded. "Got it, Auntie Adagio." she replied.

"Good girl," Adagio said. "So... What're you and your friends going to do today?"

"I'm not sure," Chrissy shrugged. "LJ wants to meet up at his place. I heard though that his cousin Akito was going to come and visit with a friend of his. Maybe it's that Emi Ketchum girl."

"Well, it might be fun," replied Adagio. "You may as well go and see for yourself."

"Thank you, Auntie Adagio," Chrissy replied before going off. "Send my love to Auntie Aria and Auntie Sonata."

"You know I will." Adagio smiled a bit, waving to the girl as she went off.

Chrissy soon began to sing to herself in a Snow White fashion on the way to LJ's house, passing by the animals of the forest on the way. The woodland creatures seemed to follow behind her as she went on her way to the Schwartz house. The usual others were there waiting for her to come over.

"There she is." Zofia said, looking up as she snacked on a snack cake.

"Sorry I'm a little late, guys," Chrissy said to them. "I had to go over some things with Aunt Adagio."

"Aw, that's alright," said LJ. "Better late than never."

"I had to watch a bit of Sabrina & Oliver while waiting for you." Zofia said.

"Uh... Wait... What's that?" Chrissy asked.

"Oh, you don't know Sabrina & Oliver?" Zofia asked. "It's a show where that one actor was a teenage sorcerer and the other actor voiced a cartoon kitten in that one movie."

"Oh... Uh... Okay..." Chrissy replied.

"Hey, guys!" Ambrose waved as he poofed inside. "I figured I could bring a friend along this time!"

"Hey, Ambrose." The others greeted.

"Alright, let's meet this friend," Kimberly said. "This should be interesting."

"Oh-kay then," said Ambrose. "Hey, Veralupe! C'mon in!"

As if on cue, a girl with some visibly wolf-like traits stepped into the room. "Hi... I'm Veralupe," she replied. "But you can call me Lupe, or Vera. Or VL."

The others looked a bit surprised and overwhelmed.

"What?" Veralupe asked them. "It's the fangs, isn't it?"

"Ambrose, you know a werewolf?" Kimberly asked.

"Actually, Veralupe is a wizwolf," Ambrose replied. "She's a half-witch like Sabrina, but she's also part werewolf. So, yeah, a wizwolf."

"Huh... Okay," replied LJ. "Nice to meet'cha, Lupe."

"Good to meet ya too, gang," Veralupe said, looking around. "So, who do we have here?"

"Well, I'm Kimberly," Kimberly smiled. "That's LJ and Zofia, over there's Chrissy, and that's Dib and Gaz Membrane, Martin and Jenny Mazinsky with their cousin, Raul Rivera, and, well, you already know Ambrose."

"Well, it's good to meet you guys and nice to step out of the Magic Realm from time-to-time," Veralupe said to them. "Eight hours in there would be one hour in the Mortal Realm. So, what're we all up to?"

"Well, Chrissy just got here, so we're deciding on what to do." Zofia replied.

"Actually, I was thinking we could watch a movie," replied LJ. "May as well set up while we wait for cousin Akito to come."

"Oh, your cousin's coming?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah, he went to that Superhero Academy he went to school in for a while and is gonna come by to say hello and tell us about it," Zofia said. "Like when Estelle went to that Gold Crown Academy and met Princess Tutu."

"Alrighty... Should be interesting during the previews." replied Raul.

"Let's see what you got here then." Veralupe said, checking out the movie collection.

Everyone soon gathered around to get comfortable.

"Ooh! Oliver's about to propose to Sabrina..." Zofia gushed at the TV screen. "I've waited three seasons for this~"

"Talk about a long-awaited conclusion..." remarked LJ. "Anyways, I was thinking we could watch 'The Land Before Time 2'."

"After the credits?" Zofia pouted.

"Yes, Sis, after the credits." LJ smiled.

Zofia beamed and continued to watch her show until it was fully over.

"Wonder if Akito is here yet?" asked Martin as he went to the front door to look through the peephole.

"You'll know when he gets here," Zofia replied. "He's pretty crafty like that."

"Akito, huh?" Veralupe asked. "That's Atticus Fudo's son, right?"

"Yeah, and our cousin," LJ nodded. "He, Estelle, and Vincent visit on occasion."

"It's usually pretty fun whenever they come," replied Dib. "Not that it isn't fun normally."

Eventually, the show ended, so LJ put in the DVD to watch as they waited for Akito to show up.

"It is pretty cool," Gaz said. "Gives me something to do... Just a bummer Nergal Jr couldn't make it."

"Ooh... Is he your boyfriend?" Veralupe smirked slightly.

"What?! No! H-He's a friend of ours!" Gaz replied, blushing a bit.

"Well, maybe he'll make it next time." replied LJ.

"Where is he then?" Veralupe asked.

"Somethin' about a family emergency," Gaz replied. "But yeah, I guess we'll see him next time."

Eventually, Akito was riding on a flying scooter through the air with some company with him which was surprisingly not Emi as he smiled on the way to his aunt and uncle's home.

"Alrighty, so far they're recapping the events of the first film..." LJ noted. "Good way to catch up anybody who's new to the franchise or didn't see the first one..."

"Yeah, I feel like you only see that in like Star Wars or something." Kimberly replied.

"Funny how these 2-D animated dinosaurs look more real than CGI you see nowadays." Veralupe smirked slightly.

"That's because of effort." LJ explained.

Eventually, a knocking came to the door. LJ soon went to the door and beamed at who he saw there.

"Hey!" Akito smiled as he came over, holding his helmet in his arm.

"Hey, cous," replied LJ. "Showed up just in time. This is right around when we get zapped into the TV to start our adventure... Probably."

"Heh, I'm not surprised," Akito replied. "Adventures just seem to happen in this world. I hope you don't mind, but I brought over a friend."

"Is it Emi?" LJ asked knowingly.

"No, I'm afraid she, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie had to travel to a different region," Akito shook his head. "I met this friend when I went with my brother, sister, and your sister to revisit Jurassic World. You can meet her, I think you'll find her pretty interesting."

"Well, alright, come on in." LJ then said, letting Akito in.

Akito smiled, bringing in his friend who seemed to be a normal human girl at first as she followed in after him as she took a look around her new environment.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said LJ. "Name's LJ. And you are...?"

"I'm Skye," The girl replied. "Skye Stardust."

"She's the daughter of Dad's friendly rival Leonidas Stardust and Emma Gale, that violin player from Talent Star before that show got canceled after Brick Pimiento got arrested and the ratings took a huge nosedive." Akito informed.

Chrissy looked to the side awkwardly at that.

"Hey, guys," Skye smiled. "Ooh, watching a movie?"

"Yeah, but knowing us, it'll turn into an adventure." Ambrose replied.

"Hey, have we met?" Skye asked Chrissy. "You seem familiar..."

"Uh, no, I'm just an ordinary girl." Chrissy smiled innocently.

"Who's part Siren apparently." Dib mumbled a bit.

"It's a long story." shrugged LJ casually as the TV began to glow brightly.

Skye looked around as she soon began to watch with them, but of course, this was just the start of a brand new adventure.

"You guys think we'll see Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm again?" Zofia then asked knowingly.

"Most likely." replied LJ as they were pulled inside the television.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Skye asked.

"Like my father used to say, I think we're in for a new adventure." Akito said to Skye on the way inside.

"Trust me, you get used to this!" Dib replied as the group was sucked inside.

And so, they were gone on yet another adventure, which was pretty much routine by now.

We are soon shown a prehistoric jungle with the dinosaurs at work with nature running its course.

"Many eons ago, when the earth was young, millions of years before the first humans, was the age of the great lizards: The dinosaurs," A narrator's voice spoke among the circle of life in the land before time. "These massive creatures roamed the earth, for thousands of centuries. Some ate plants. While others, the dreaded Sharpteeth, hunted their fellow dinosaurs, but the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators, in one special place: The Great Valley. A place where friends, Littlefoot, now known as Thunderfoot, the Longneck, Cera, the Three-Horn, Ducky, the Swimmer, Petrie, the Flyer, and Spike, the Spike Tail, could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families. Together they lived side-by-side with the prehistoric citizens of the town called Bedrock, who were more than happy to work with them."

"On a good day, that is." Fred remarked as he was at work.

"Yep!" agreed Barney. "So it's 50:50 most days!"

"It's a livin'." The dinosaur Fred operated with a crane said before grabbing a boulder in its mouth to move around with.

"There are also the children who often play with the dinosaurs after school hours." The narrator said.

A bird squawked to sound like a school bell as the kids in Bedrock Elementary School soon ran out happily in relief that they could now go home for the day.

"Finally... Thought we'd never get out!" Bamm-Bamm said in relief.

"That Pop Quiz certainly didn't help." Pebbles replied.

"But at least Wiggy and Moonrock were there to help!" Bamm-Bamm added. "Now we can go visit the others in the Great Valley!"

"Yeah!" Pebbles beamed. "It'll be nice to see Littlefoot... Oh, uh, I guess I mean Thunderfoot now. But it'll be great to see them all again."

"Maybe LJ and Zofia and the others will come back, too," wondered Pebbles. "That'd be pretty neat."

"I guess we'll see when we see." Bamm-Bamm smiled to her.

The group of young dinosaurs were shown together. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm soon came to go over and play with them since they were done with school for the day. And needless to say, the group was happy to see one another after a, particularly tiresome day.

"I can't wait to see you~" Thunderfoot began to sing until he saw his friends in the bushes in front of him.

"See you~" Petrie and Ducky replied before they were shown.

Petrie was in the trees, waving down some leaves as Ducky, Spike, and Cera were in the bushes.

"What's up today?~" sang Thunderfoot.

"Can you hear me calling?~" Pebbles sang as she and Bamm-Bamm came over to the group.

"Calling! Calling!" said Bamm-Bamm. "It's time... To play!~"

"Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree, is reminding me, faraway dreams really do come true~" Everyone soon sang together before going for a swim.

Cera looked out to the others until Pebbles leaped out and pulled the triceratops into the water with a laugh.

"Come on, let's go, Let's go, And run around, run around~," Everyone sang before they soon ran around the valley, passing by the older dinosaurs before coming to the end of a cliff to look out into the valley which was very beautiful and full of life. "What a beautiful feeling we finally found a peaceful valley, and everybody's having a good time now~"

Then came a voice. "Thunderfoot! Thunderfoot! It's time to come home!" it called.

Thunderfoot turned to his friends. "That's my Grandpa. Gotta go. I'll see you guys later." he said as he took off.

Bamm-Bamm pouted. "Aw... Bummer. And it was just getting fun, too!" he remarked.

"See you, Thunderfoot!" said Petrie.

"Goodbye! See ya!" called Ducky.

Suddenly, a portal opened up just as Akito and the others made it over.

"Now it's really fun and Thunderfoot has to go." Pebbles pouted.

"What, like we're not enough fun for ya?" asked LJ in a snarky, playful tone.

"Hmm..." Pebbles paused. "I guess you are."

"Hey, gang," Bamm-Bamm said. "I didn't think we were ever gonna see you again."

"Guess we just had to wait." Ambrose replied as he came over.

"Guys, these are Ambrose, Veralupe and Skye." introduced Gaz.

"Kimberly!" Ducky exclaimed as she ran to the brunette girl. "It is so very good to see you, yup-yup-yup!"

"Ducky!" Kimberly exclaimed, hugging the tiny swimmer. "It has been a while... You sound kinda different."

"Do you really think so?" Ducky asked.

"I can't place it, but... You just sound different." Kimberly replied.

"Must be getting older." Dib guessed.

"Skye, huh?" Cera asked one of the new girls in the group.

"Yes," Skye smiled. "Skye Stardust. I think I'll get along with you guys pretty well, I take after my father a lot."

"Whatya mean by that?" Cera asked.

"Well, when I get angry enough, I can turn into a dinosaur..." Skye said, a bit bashfully.

"Petrie think that so cool!" Petrie exclaimed, flittering around Skye's head.

"Heh, thanks, buddy." Skye chuckled.

"Do humans normally do that?" Cera asked.

"No, but me and my dad can," Skye explained. "My dad was born premature, so my grandfather, Dr. George Stardust made a special formula for him and injected him when he was a baby that gave him a special dinosaur DNA mutagen that changes him into forms. He knew the Extreme Dinosaurs team who worked with an alien woman named Chedra. Oh, and of course, he was also there with my Aunt Luna."

"I met Skye here when we came to Jurassic World a second time." Akito then told his cousins since he didn't get a chance to back home.

"Huh. Okay." Dib noted.

"Ah, well... It's nice to meet you." Thunderfoot replied.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Skye said. "I guess you have to go now, uh, Thunderfoot?"

"Yeah, I better get going," Thunderfoot replied. "My grandparents are waiting."

"Well, okay," said Veralupe. "Guess we'll see ya later."

And so Thunderfoot took off for home, as his grandfather had just returned home from a work day in Bedrock.

"See ya, pal." Fred told Thunderfoot's grandfather.

"See you around." Thunderfoot's grandfather replied.

"Same time, same place, same crane." Barney chuckled as he went home with Fred.

"Boy, I can hardly wait to get home," said Fred as he and Barney punched their timecards and got into the Flintmobile. "Wilma's probably got something great ready for dinnner."

"Oh, you said it, Fred," Barney smiled. "I'm looking forward to having something nice myself from Betty. It sure is a nice day today."

"Yep... Barely any clouds in the sky." agreed Fred.

Of course, though the Great Valley was a wonderous place, it still had its dangers.

"You guys should come over for dinner," Pebbles said. "Mom makes the best Brontosaurus Burgers."

"Uh... Um... I don't know if I could do that..." Skye replied a bit weakly.

"Why not?" Bamm-Bamm asked.

"Well, since I shape-shift into many kinds of dinosaurs, I don't think I could eat one," Skye replied. "I've been most of those dinosaurs like my dad has."

"You sound like Beast Boy now." Akito commented.

"Don't worry," said Pebbles. "It's imitation brontosaurus. Ever since Thunderfoot and the others helped us to the Great Valley, we decided to pay them back by switching to imitation dino meat instead of the real stuff."

"Really now?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah, it seemed like the right thing to do and a great idea." Bamm-Bamm smiled.

"I also just know that dinner will be fine as long as Dad doesn't find Grandma too soon." Pebbles then said innocently and nervously, knowing how her grandmother and father could get.

"No kidding," said Bamm-Bamm. "I can even hear it from my room!"

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm soon let their fellow human (well, mostly) friends follow them home into the neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Dino seemed to be sleeping in a doghouse in the backyard of the Flintstone home as a green kangaroo-like dinosaur was in the Rubble's yard.

"Heh... Remember when Dino became a security guard for the museum?" asked Pebbles.

"Boy, do I," chuckled Bamm-Bamm. "Things got pretty wild after that."

"A pet got a job?" Akito asked. "Reminds me of Patch's niece, Oddball, when she feels inspired like when she wanted to be Oddball the Wonder Pup after watching Lassie for the first time."

"All of those sound like interesting stories," replied LJ. "Gonna hafta tell us about them sometime."

Pebbles smiled to that. Wilma was cooking dinner in the kitchen as Pebbles soon came back home.

"Mom, I'm home." Pebbles smiled.

"Oh, hello, Pebbles," Wilma smiled back. "Dinner's about ready."

"Great!" Pebbles replied. "Cuz I brought a couple friends. You remember them, they helped me and Bamm-Bamm make it to New Bedrock a few years ago."

"Oh, of course!" Wilma smiled, seeing the group of friends walk in. "It's good to see you all again."

"Likewise, Mrs. Flintstone." said Jenny.

"We'd be happy to stay for dinner!" Martin added.

"I'm pretty hungry," Raul chuckled. "I haven't eaten since like breakfast."

"Well, sounds like you could use some of my famous Brontosaurus Burgers." Wilma replied.

"That sounds pretty great about now!" LJ agreed.

"Great," Wilma smiled. "Luckily I went grocery shopping, especially since Pebbles is expecting some relatives to visit soon."

"Oh, you mean like Grandma?" Pebbles asked.

"Yes, and also your Aunts Mickey and Mica." Wilma nodded.

The group looked a bit confused at that.

"Oh, guys, this'll be fun," Pebbles beamed to the others. "My aunties are the best. Especially with presents." she then smirked slightly.

Everyone had a good chuckle at that.

* * *

Soon, everyone settled into the Flintstones house as Pebbles played Super Rocktendo with the others while Wilma cooked dinner and Fred was now on his way home, though Wilma was talking with someone in the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Wilma, but there was traffic from a big dinosaur walk going on." Fred said as he came in.

"Oh, that's alright, Fred," Wilma smiled. "Pebbles has some friends over who plan to stay for dinner."

"At this point, as long as they don't make any problems, I'm alright with it," replied Fred. "Funny, Dino was pretty quiet today. Didn't even jump on me when I came back or anything!"

"Must be tired." Wilma said.

"I just know that I'm pretty ready to get started and dig into dinner." Fred beamed, coming into the dining room.

"As long as you remember 'Ladies' First', Fat Boy!" Wilma's mother said firmly as she was shown to be sitting at the table.

Fred inwardly swore at the sight of his own mother-in-law, but he just sighed. "Evening, Pearl," he replied flatly. "I trust the trip here was eventful?"

"It was very interesting to say the least," Pearl replied. "Especially with those little dinosaurs playing around like little children."

"Well, recent events have... Enlightened the people of New Bedrock," explained Fred. "So we're basically living side-by-side with them, even moreso than we used to."

"Hmm... I see..." Pearl replied. "Even though there's already a dinosaur in this house enough as it is."

"Oh, nice to see you've become acquainted with yourself." Fred smirked from that.

"Why, you--!" Pearl glared from that.

"Fred!" Wilma frowned.

Fred shrugged. "Hey, she set herself up for that one. I was just serving it back!" he replied.

The kids snickered at that.

"Pebbles, you and your friends can have some dinner now." Wilma soon told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Pebbles smiled. 

The kids were pretty happy to hear that, so they all joined Pebbles in helping to set the table and whatnot before they sat down.

"Well, it seems like another happy and peaceful day around here." Gaz said.

"It's been pretty quiet for a while," Pebbles smiled. "Guess New Bedrock is shaping up nicely after what we did with Thunderfoot and the others."

* * *

However, as they had their fun, the dangers would come eventually, such as a pair of Struthiomimus who were quite egg hungry. 

"Hmm... I like this place," said the first one, Ozzy, as he got a glimpse of New Bedrock. "Yes, I like it a lot! Wouldn't you agree, Strut?" He then heard crunching noises. "Strut? Get up here!" he snapped.

"What? I'm eating." The other one named Strut replied. 

"Spit that stuff out," Ozzy told Strut. "Go on, spit it out!"

"But, Ozzy, I'm hungry." Strut pouted. 

"Spit it out, grass-guzzler!" Ozzy glared, hitting Strut on the head. "No bother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not while I'm around." 

"Then what _are_ we going to eat?" asked Strut.

"Eggs, dear brother... **EGGS!!** " Ozzy replied. "The valley is full of them: nice, plump, juicy eggs!!"

* * *

Thunderfoot and his grandfather were shown pushing a tree together.

"Here you are, Thunderfoot," Grandpa smiled. "The last tree star's for you."

"Great trick, Grandpa." Thunderfoot smiled back as he began to eat the leaf.

"It's not a trick, Thunderfoot," Grandpa said. "All Longnecks can do it."

"Great!" Thunderfoot smiled as he gulped down the leaf." Let me try, Grandpa." he soon walked away, then touched the tree and then tried to push it, but he couldn't make it budge; instead, he ended up rolling down the hill, past some geysers. Luckily his grandfather caught him.

Thunderfoot sighed. "Guess I'm too little, huh, Grandpa?" he asked.

"You're still very young," Grandpa soothed as he put Thunderfoot down. "But you'll get the hang of it someday."

"Oh! I hate being little." Thunderfoot pouted.

"Don't worry," Grandpa coaxed. "You'll be grown up soon enough."

"Hey, Thunderfoot!" exclaimed Cera as she came over. "C'mon!"

Thunderfoot looked to his grandpa. "Can I go play?" he asked.

His grandfather smiled. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Thunderfoot exclaimed as he raced off to play with Cera.

"Ah... The valley is a wonderful place to grow up." Grandpa smiled at his grandson going to play with his friends.

* * *

Dino smiled as he watched the young dinosaurs playing.

"Looks like they're going out again," Pebbles said, looking out her window before looking over. "Mom, can we go out with them?"

"Of course, dear, but what do you say?" Wilma prompted.

"Oh, um, thank you for dinner," Pebbles replied. "May we be excused?"

"You may." Wilma then allowed. 

And on that, the kids headed outside to play with Thunderfoot and his friends.

"Let's play, let's play!" Ducky exclaimed.

"Not it!" said Thunderfoot.

"Not it!" said Ducky.

"Well, I'm not it." remarked Cera.

"Me no it, either." said Petrie.

"SPIKE'S IT!" The kids all shouted as they scattered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the egg-nappers were sniffing at the air.

"Smell something, Ozzy?" asked Strut.

"Yes... Dinner," smirked Ozzy. "Follow me!"

The two hungry dinosaurs soon went to get themselves some eggs.

"Oh, yes." Ozzy grinned, then tried to eat the egg only for a rock to fall on his head. "Ooph! Ow." The egg then dropped as he soon ate the rock. "No!!" he then tossed away the rock, spitting the taste out.

"Ozzy, did you get a--" Strut began to ask, coming out from a bush until the rock hit his head, making him lie down in a daze. "Egg...?"

Ozzy scratched on his head, then gasped, going to grab the eggs in the nest.

* * *

"Hey, you kids!" A mother dinosaur called out, scaring Ozzy away as she glared to see the dinosaur and human kids playing at the top of the hill. "Stop rolling those rocks down the hill!" 

"Huh?" asked Thunderfoot.

"My nest is in there!" replied the mother dinosaur.

"Sorry." replied Kimberly.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Maiasaura." Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm said nervously.

"Aw, it wasn't much fun anyway." said Cera.

"Yep-yep-yep, no fun at all." agreed Ducky.

"Boring!" Petrie said, landing on Cera's head.

"Hmm... What could we do now?" Skye pondered.

Spike grunted out a response which sounded like "I don't know".

"I know! I know!" Ducky piped up. "We could go to the Sheltering Grass, and play 'Sharptooth Attack'!" she then growled playfully which made her friends laugh.

"Not if I hafta be Sharptooth again!" replied Cera.

"Hey... How about Spike be Sharptooth?" suggested Petrie.

"Now there's an idea." Akito remarked.

Spike looked around as he munched on some grass.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Ducky beamed to her ironically little brother. "Spike!"

"Okay, Spike?" Petrie added. "Huh?"

"Please?" Kimberly soon added, coming beside Ducky.

Spike looked all around before smiling and nodding from that.

"That settles it!" Chrissy replied. "Spike is Sharptooth!"

"Hooray!" Ducky cheered to that.

"All right, let's go." Cera then said.

"Yep, yep, yep," Ducky smiled, climbing up onto Spike's back. "We're going to the Sheltering Grass."

They soon began to go down the hill to go to the Sheltering Grass to play.

"Come on, Thunderfoot." Zofia smiled to the long-necked dinosaur.

"Hold on, guys," said Thunderfoot. "The Sheltered Grass is on the other side of the sinking sand."

"So?" asked Cera.

"Well, my grandparents don't want me going without them." said Thunderfoot.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm looked concerned.

"Oh, that right," Petrie memorized. "Sinking sand dangerous." he then imitated himself drowning in quicksand.

"Yes, it is!" Ducky added. "It is."

"Well, in that case, we should turn back." Veralupe suggested.

"Aw, you're just a bunch of eggs." Cera scoffed at them.

Petrie rolled down the hill.

"I could cross the sinking sand with my eyes closed!" Cera retorted.

"With her eyes closed?" asked LJ.

"Not looking where she's going?" added Raul.

"That's dangerous." Veralupe smirked a bit.

"Like the Gray Area." Ambrose added.

Spike gasped and ducked down as he looked scared now.

"Hey, that sound fun. Petrie try it." Petrie smiled before closing his eyes and tried to walk around without looking.

"Uh, guys?" Akito said to the dinosaurs. "It's just an expression."

"Hey, are you scaredy-eggs coming or not?" asked Cera.

Thunderfoot slid down, then Petrie ran down, then Spike walked along by Ducky and the others.

"Thunderfoot, you coming?" asked Ducky.

"Oh, well, um, yeah, I'm coming!" replied Thunderfoot as he came down.

"Gee, this is gonna turn out well," Pebbles rolled her eyes. "And the others say I have hair-brained schemes."

Bamm-Bamm shrugged as he and the rest came behind.

"The Sinking Sand..." Thunderfoot remarked. "How are we gonna get across?"

Ducky dipped a foot in. "Yuck! I cannot swim in this. Oh, no. No, no, no!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe now we should turn back." Akito suggested.

"Petrie fly across!" Petrie offered before flying in the air in a loop before looking eager to try it out over the quicksand.

"Great, for you, like me, I can fly too," Akito replied. "The others? Probably not so much."

"He right, Petrie; we no have wings," Ducky told the pterodactyl. "No, no, no. We cannot fly!

"Ohh." Petrie pouted before he soon fell down to the ground since his friends weren't like him.

"Poor Petrie." Ducky cooed to him.

"My dad just jumps from rock-to-rock." Cera smirked a bit.

"Yeah, good for you." retorted LJ.

"But your dad's got longer legs than us." added Thunderfoot.

"Big deal!" replied Cera. "I can do it, too! Watch!" She walked backward and jumped on the rock.

"She got lucky." Pebbles mumbled.

Cera's back legs nearly sunk in, but luckily, she saved herself from sinking any further. "See?" she then smirked before falling into the quicksand.

"Cera!" The others gasped.

Zofia sighed a bit. "We have to help her."

"Oh, fine," sighed LJ. "Let's go for it."

"Wait for Petrie!" Petrie called out, flying to the rescue.

Ducky jumped on another rock with Cera screaming.

"Help!!!" Cera cried out.

"I got you, Cera," Ducky said, trying to help the young triceratops out of her sticky situation. "Yes, I do!"

"Help! Help!" yelled Cera as Thunderfoot came over.

"Hang on!" said Thunderfoot, grabbing Ducky by the tail.

Dib and Gaz both looked a bit disturbed and worried for the dinosaur group.

"Thunderfoot!" Ducky cried out.

"That it, Thunderfoot," Petrie said, flying overhead. "Pull! Pull!"

Thunderfoot yelped as he nearly fell in, failing to get Cera out.

"Oh, my. Oh, no. No!" Petrie cried out in a panic. "What can I do?! I go for help. But no! We're not supposed to be here."

Spike soon came by, pulling on Thunderfoot's tail with his mouth as he came to help out.

"Hooray, Spike!" Ducky cheered for her brother.

"That it, Spike, you help!" Petrie beamed. "Wait! I help! I help! I pull too!" he then came to pull on Spike's tail to help them all out of the quicksand.

"We oughta do something, besides standing around." said LJ as he leapt in to help the others pull Cera free.

Everyone soon held onto LJ so he wouldn't fall into the quicksand.

"Okay, if we all pull hard on three, we should be able to get her out." Akito suggested.

"Sounds good to me," nodded LJ.

"What was that?" asked Kimberly.

"I think he said 3!" replied Dib.

"No, I said _on_ three!" replied Akito.

"He said three!" called Gaz, and the group started pulling.

"Whoa! Wait a sec!" Akito yelped out before pulling with all his strength, being part god after all. "Augh!"

"We get it, Akito is half-god!" LJ grunted. "Quit rubbing it in, narrator!"

"We can do this..." Thunderfoot added.

"Come on... Come on..." Skye growled, nearly like a dinosaur, but didn't Morph Out.

The others on the dry land began to skid across the ground through their heels a bit as it seemed harder than they thought with the sticking quicksand.

"Ugh! Quicksand sucks!" Akito groused.

"Tell us about it," said Pebbles. "But you'd hafta make it quick, cuz we're sinking!"

"Oh, help!" Petrie cried. "Heeeeelp!!"

Everyone screamed out and panicked as they began to sink through the quicksand.

* * *

Meanwhile, the parents were doing some eating or taking care of their homes, until...

"Cera?" Cera's father blinked as he heard his daughter's voice while eating some grass.

"Petrie!" Petrie's mother gasped as she was fixing up her nest.

"Ducky! Spike!" Ducky's mother cried out from in the water.

"Thunderfoot!" Thunderfoot's grandparents cried out.

Wilma mowed the lawn as Fred rested in their hammock before panicking. "Pebbles!"

"Bamm-Bamm!" Betty and Barney panicked as well.

"Well, let's not stand around like poorly edited characters!" Dino exclaimed. "We hafta do something and pronto!"

"Oh, gosh! Oh, gosh! Oh, gosh!" Wilma cried out before she soon ran with Fred.

"Hang on, Pebbles!" Fred added. "Daddy's coming!"

"Uh, Bamm-Bamm's Daddy is coming too!" Barney piped up as he soon ran with Betty.

* * *

The kids cried out and panicked, trapped in the quicksand, unable to get out. Just then, Cera's dad and Hoppy managed to get them all out of the quicksand by lifting them all to safety.

"Whew..." Thunderfoot sighed. "We made it."

"Bad as that was, could've been worse." shrugged Martin, as Petrie's mother flew over.

"Uh-oh..." gulped Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm.

The adults were relieved that their kids were alright, but were angry that they ended up in the quicksand to begin with.

"Boy, this is gonna be a long walk back home." Bamm-Bamm grinned sheepishly.

"Buddy, you dunno the half of it..." sighed LJ as the kids were escorted home.

"Man, it's bad enough to get busted by Mom and Dad, Grandma's gonna have a bronto on me." Pebbles mumbled.

They soon went along as it was getting a bit dark outside and close to night time which was when two dinosaur brothers began to come out.

"Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests." Ozzy grinned.

"I wouldn't mind being tucked in," Strut then yawned. "I'm 'eggs-hausted'."

Ozzy kicked him with a glare. "Would you stop complaining?"

"But, Ozzy, I'm tired and I'm hungry," Strut pouted. "Couldn't I have just an itty-bitty little green bedtime snack?"

"NO!" Ozzy retorted. "Can't you see I'm trying to wean you off that stuff?! From now on, you've got to think, breathe and feel only one food group: EGGS!!"

And so he began to sing a musical number about how wonderful it was to eat eggs. Strut complained every so often, not too hungry about eggs, but his brother was soon able to convince him.

"You've got to have eggs, thrice a day at least!" Ozzy grinned, licking his lips hungrily. "Tonight we feast."

The two dinosaurs then ran off into the night together to get what they craved the most.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group had been escorted to their homes.

"Thunderfoot, your grandma and I don't want to lose you." said his grandfather.

"You're all we have." added his grandmother.

Thunderfoot sighed. "It's so hard to be little..." he remarked.

Akito and Skye began to make a campsite as they hung around Thunderfoot and his grandparents.

"You'll grow up faster than you think," Grandma chuckled to her grandson. "Be patient. Enjoy being young while it lasts."

"And stay close to the herd." Grandpa added.

"Ah, gee!" Thunderfoot complained. "The humans don't have to do this!"

"We feel safe here in the valley," explained his grandfather. "The Great Wall protects us from Sharpteeth and other dangers of the Mysterious Beyond, but there are dangers in the valley as well, Thunderfoot. You must always be careful."

"But my friends!" Thunderfoot piped up.

"Hush now. It is time for sleep," Grandma told him, going off with the other two to get some sleep for the night. "The Bright Circle has already gone from the sky."

"But I'm not sleepy." Thunderfoot said.

"Go along, Thunderfoot." Grandpa nudged him a bit.

"But I'm not--" Thunderfoot said before yawning as he came into his sleeping hole before nearly falling asleep. "I'm not... I'm thirsty."

"Yes, Thunderfoot," Grandpa said before putting out a leaf of water out for his grandson. "Good night."

Thunderfoot suddenly yawned before nuzzling with his grandparents. "Good night, Grandpa. Good night, Grandma."

"Good night, my little one." Grandma smiled to him.

They both went off to sleep, as Thunderfoot dozed off, with the others following suit.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours passed and Thunderfoot and his friends soon slept soundly.

"Psst... Thunderfoot..." whispered Cera. "Thunderfoot, wake up!"

Thunderfoot blinked as he woke up. "Cera, where are you...?"

"Here!" Cera's voice replied.

"Where?" Thunderfoot asked as he came out to look around.

"Here!" Cera's voice said.

"Ugh... What's going on?" Gaz groaned as that seemed to wake her up.

"Ugh... Five more minutes, Chedra..." Skye grumbled a bit.

By then, the other kids had been woken up.

"What's the matter?" asked Thunderfoot.

"I can't sleep, it's important," replied Cera. "We've gotta talk."

"Now...?" asked Thunderfoot.

"Yes, now," replied Cera before she smirked. "Scared of the dark?"

"I'm not scared." retorted Thunderfoot.

"Then come on!" Cera said, leading the way away. "Let's get the others."

Skye yawned and rubbed her eye before going with the others.

"This had better be good, Cera." Jenny grunted.

"Sure it is," replied Cera. "It's about grown-ups. I suppose you got the same lecture I did?"

"Mm-hmm." said the other dinos.

"You're too young to wander far." said Pebbles.

"We're not grown-ups, and we should remember that." added Bamm-Bamm.

"There are many dangers," added Thunderfoot. "I must always be careful."

"Don't hang around with Longnecks, Beak Faces, Spike-Tails, and humans," Cera then added before seeing the others looking at her funny as that last one seemed to be just her. "Well, it was _mostly_ the same lecture."

"That's just what parents do, guys," Akito replied. "Especially my mom if I go out after dark. She says people can be dangerous on the streets."

"My mom says not to talk to Cuzzlewitzes." Raul spoke up.

"Grandpa and Grandma were mainly worried that I'd get hurt." Thunderfoot frowned softly.

"That's the problem!" Cera huffed. "They don't think we can take care of ourselves. We've gotta do something so the grown-ups will stop treating us like hatchlings."

"Cera right!" exclaimed Petrie.

"I agree, I do, I do!" added Ducky. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well..." Cera thought. "We could run away from home!"

"Ah, where we run?" asked Petrie.

"Hmm... Oh! We could just stay here!" Cera smiled.

"That's silly," Thunderfoot scoffed, unimpressed. "Anybody could find us here."

"Nuh-uh! See these rocks? This could be our hideout," Cera replied. "And we're up real high. Nobody could sneak up on us."

"Cera right!" Petrie added as they soon came out to the end to take a look around. "Look."

"You can see everything from up here!" Ducky smiled. "You can! You can!"

"It is a pretty nice view," Raul commented before looking out. "What's that going on at Ducky's nest though?"

The kids joined him shortly after.

* * *

"There's two guys there," said LJ. "But they're stealing an egg!"

"They're egg-napping part of our family." Ducky whimpered.

"Quick!" Thunderfoot suggested. "Let's tell the grown-ups!"

"No, wait!" Cera stopped them before smirking as she had an idea. "If we catch 'em ourselves, it'll show everyone that we're not babies anymore."

"Oh, yes!" Ducky agreed with the triceratops. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh, I don't know about this." Chrissy said in concern.

"Well... We hafta do _something_!" Pebbles replied. "Yabba-Dabba-Doozy!"

"Oh, boy, here we go..." Bamm-Bamm said to the others.

"Look, scaredy!" Cera said to Kimberly. "There's a bunch of us and only two of them. What could go wrong? Hmm...?"

The other young dinosaurs soon looked hopeful, except for one lone longneck.

"Well..." Thunderfoot paused nervously.

"They're probably bigger than us." stated Martin.

"Not if we all work together," Cera smirked. "Plus can't one of you turn into dinosaurs like us?"

"I can..." Skye sighed a bit with her hands behind her back.

"Well... That's just Prime..." sighed Bamm-Bamm.

"Please?" Ducky soon asked.

"Oh... Not the cute eyes..." Kimberly flinched, seeing Ducky's cute eyes, having a hard time resisting.

Thunderfoot soon sighed in defeat. "Okay."

"Grr!" Cera then growled before they ran off together. "Let's go get 'em!"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Akito said. "Skye, I'm sorry to drag you into this."

"Oh, it's okay," Skye replied. "I'm just thankful to be involved in another adventure with you."

"Alright... Let's get moving." said LJ, taking a few rocks in his hands.

* * *

"Now remember, I get the first bite," Ozzy told his brother as he took an egg. "After all, this was _my_ idea."

"Yo, bozo!" LJ shouted. "Put the egg down gentle-like, or else you're in for some major pain!"

"Huh? Look, don't-" Ozzy replied nervously, trying to grab the egg before it would fall and crack open before glaring to Strut. "Whew. Uh-oh. We've been spotted. I told you not to be so obvious!" he then ran away.

"Ozzy, wait for me!" Strut cried out, going after him as he grabbed the egg.

"Freeze, Pinky and Kowalski!" Chrissy called out.

"Nice." LJ approved.

"Thank you." Chrissy blushed thankfully.

"Bring back my brother, um, or sister!" Ducky called out to the egg thieves.

"Crankshaft... **MAXIMIZE!** " LJ exclaimed as he grew a metallic coating and shifted into a sabertooth tiger. "YOU'RE HORSE MEAT, BUB!"

Ozzy and Strut kept on running.

"You're not gonna get away so easily!" Skye yelled out, nearly roaring like a T-Rex.

LJ sprinted after the two dinosaurs. "Come back here and take your lumps!" he shouted.

Skye soon ran along with him before she soon became a T-Rex with her hair ribbon still on her head as she roared out.

"Whoa... I guess she _can_ turn into dinosaurs..." Chrissy said nervously.

"They're heading for the Mysterious Beyond!" Cera exclaimed as the two dinosaurs continued running. "Maybe we should get help after all..."

"Too late now," said Thunderfoot. "They'll get away! This was your idea, you coming or not?"

"Yeah!" Most of the others added, though mostly Gaz.

Cera gave a bit of a scared puppy dog pout. Thunderfoot then went off then anyway as Skye began to go with him, growling like a true dinosaur.

"How big are they?" asked Ozzy.

Strut looked at the shadows. "Oh, they're big. Very big!" he replied.

Ozzy soon climbed up before looking down to see a hole. "Huh?"

It looked like a long way down.

"Whew..." Strut sighed as he soon climbed up beside his brother.

"Uh... You first!" Ozzy told Strut, pushing him down suddenly. He then jumped in after him.

They soon made it onto a ledge on the other side and took that time to run off. The others had come by as Skye growled before she now had pterodactyl wings and began to fly off with Petrie.

"It not so far," Petrie smiled to the others on the other side. "You can do it."

LJ leapt over to the other side.

"C'mon, Spike," urged Thunderfoot. "Hurry!"

Spike jumped after the others and Petrie, trying to climb up. Raul helped out his cousins and jumped to the next side with them. Spike then jumped next and he nearly flipped and fell, but luckily helped himself up to the other side.

"You want some help over?" Akito offered to Cera. "I could help you."

"I can do it!" Cera huffed before she soon jumped herself over to the other side. "See?!"

Ducky tried to leap over, but almost fell.

"Don't worry, I got her!" replied Cera as she climbed up.

* * *

Meanwhile, LJ and Skye were still pursuing Ozzy and Strut.

"Oh, I hope this egg is worth it..." sighed Strut.

"Worth it?" asked Ozzy. "ALL eggs are worth it, Bark-Brain!" he handed an egg to Strut. "Here, now come on!"

"Not on my watch!" Skye snarled as she looked very angry with her dinosaur DNA taking over.

"Love that enthusiasm," said LJ. "Let's put it to good use!"

Strut looked down. "Who are those guys?"

"C'mon... Let's go!" ordered Thunderfoot.

"Don't stop!" added Bamm-Bamm.

Dark and gray clouds soon filled the sky, passing by the full moon with slight rumbling, meaning that a storm was coming. It soon began to rain as they traveled after the egg thieves.

"Oh, no!" Cera frowned.

"Who said 'How could it possibly get any worse'?!" Zofia glared in accusatory.

"Nobody! It's just that the forecast called for rain!" said Bamm-Bamm.

"Acting grown-up is hard," replied Ducky. "It is, it is."

"Tell me about it." Pebbles pouted about that.

Petrie groaned as Spike soon carried him on his back.

"Aha! We made it, Strut," sighed Ozzy. "Those little grass-nippers will never be able to follow us now! It won't be long, egg; soon you'll be nestled in the pit of my stomach!"

The two of them walked to a cave.

"Oz, when's it your turn to hold the egg?" asked Strut.

The others soon came by only to see that the two thieves were now gone and out of sight.

"Where'd they go?" Petrie wondered as they looked around.

"I don't see anybody." Cera added.

"They are disappeared," Ducky frowned. "They are!"

"I just know that we should get inside before we catch cold." Jenny suggested.

"Good idea..." said LJ, shifting back to normal form. "We'll regroup in the morning."

"They must have gone in there," Thunderfoot said, finding a cave. "Come on."

"Well, maybe we should go wait in there for the night," Skye said, changing back to normal herself a bit. "It's not good for humans to be out in weather like this. We could get sick."

"Skye is right," replied LJ. "We can crash at the Flintstone place for the night, but the others will hafta head to the cave for now."

"You remember the way back home, right?" Zofia asked Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm.

"Yes, of course," Pebbles nodded. "Hopefully we can make it there, and hopefully Mom, Dad, and Grandma aren't worried about me."

"If we're lucky, they'll have gone to sleep a few hours ago," said Raul. "They won't even know we left."

The groups soon began to split up as Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm led the way, a bit bleary-eyed in the rain though.

* * *

Soon, they were led back to the neighborhood; Bamm-Bamm snuck in through his bedroom window, and Pebbles and the others snuck in through hers. Pebbles crawled right into her bed, wrapping herself in her blanket as she shivered from the cold, wet rain.

"You gonna be okay now?" Chrissy asked Skye.

"Yeah, the dinosaur DNA wears off after I calm down enough," Skye replied. "I'm still trying to learn how to fully control it, especially since I'm home-schooled."

"Well, you'd definitely be _Maximal_ material." replied LJ.

"What's a _Maximal_?" Skye asked.

"Oh, they're a group of _Transformers_ who crashlanded on Earth during the prehistoric era," explained LJ. "There's Rattrap, the pessimist and snarker; the spiritual Rhinox; hot-blooded Cheetor; former villain Dinobot; the cunning Blackarachnia; and leader-in-training Optimus Primal."

"Hmm... That sounds pretty interesting," Skye replied. "I guess I'll have to look them up."

"Sounds like fun," LJ replied as he put his Optimus Primal figure on the nightstand. "Though I figure I could be able to meet the Autobots at some point too."

"Hmm..." Skye smiled thoughtfully.

"I can't believe she's the daughter of Emma Gale, I just can't believe it." Chrissy said to herself in a bit of paranoia.

"How so?" asked LJ curiously.

Chrissy glanced over and looked away.

"Hey, you can talk to me." LJ told her.

"It's... It's complicated..." Chrissy sighed.

"Go ahead, try me," replied LJ. "I've been in complicated situations before."

"Well... Uh... Let's just say I know Skye's mother." Chrissy soon said.

"You were somehow in the Talent Star competition during that incident with Mystery Inc and the Phantoms, right?" asked LJ. "I'm not sure how exactly that works."

"Yes..." Chrissy sighed a bit. "Get comfortable, this is kind of a long story."

LJ shuffled into his sleeping bag. "Ready when you are."

"Well, all right," Chrissy said as she got comfortable with him. "I'll start off with my parents. My parents... Weren't exactly model parents like maybe yours are or everyone else's. After they realized that I had a lovely singing voice, they decided they could use my talent somehow to lead them into a life of fame and fortune. That was, of course, when we came to Talent Star so that I could be on the show, and of course, I was with my imaginary friend Berry at the time. I didn't realize how bad my life kind of was, though behind the scenes, my parents always pushed me to be as good as I could be in singing, and though I seemed to enjoy the spotlight back then on the outside, on the inside, I was a bit unhappy."

LJ shook his head. "Stage parents. I've seen it too many times..." he replied.

"Especially in beauty pageants," Chrissy added. "After my father was arrested, I decided to run away from home. My mother, my biological aunt, and I went back to our hotel, but while she was sleeping, I packed a bag and climbed out the window in my room, and I just kept walking and didn't stop. I was in an alley for a while since I didn't know what to do... Then I saw a small van pulling up..."

Chrissy was shown to be running away and leaving the big city after her father was arrested, looking emotional about leaving, but she felt like she had no other choice until she soon sat in an alley, doing whatever she could do to get food or survive since she had no money or support.

"Biological aunt?" LJ asked. "So Adagio, Aria, and Sonata aren't really your aunts?"

"Biologically, I guess not, but I'll get to that." Chrissy replied.

"Okay." LJ nodded.

"I was on my own for a while," Chrissy then continued. "I hated that I ran away with nowhere to go, but I didn't know what else to do. Eventually, I found jobs for taking out the trash or washing dishes in restaurants and even became a waitress despite my young age. I then heard about an upcoming music festival, and I thought I'd try to use the money I earned to go there to get some good food... Then I heard some singing unlike any other."

* * *

_Chrissy was shown to be looking around in the music festival, looking a bit different now since she didn't have much of a glamorous life anymore, but no one seemed to know her or recognize her as she soon came to a trio of singers who were soon revealed to be The Dazzlings._

_"We had a bit of an interesting meeting..." Chrissy then narrated._

_Adagio and Aria looked hostile while Sonata beamed and cooed to Chrissy._

_"Ooh, she's cute, you guys," Sonata beamed. "Can we keep her? Can she keep us?!~"_

_"...Can we?" asked Aria. "It'll be the only way to shut her up."_

_"Where'd you come from, kid?" Adagio asked Chrissy._

_"Um, it's a bit of a long, complicated story," Chrissy replied. "I've been on my own for months now."_

_"Haven't you got a family?" Sonata then pouted._

_"Not so much anymore." Chrissy shook her head._

_Sonata gasped. "That's terrible! She totally needs a family! Hey... Maybe **we** could be her family!" she suggested._

_"Us?" Adagio and Aria asked._

_"Yeah!" Sonata beamed. "We're kind of having a rough life ourselves, so maybe this little lady could help brighten up our day."_

_Adagio and Aria glanced to each other before Sonata giggled and hugged Chrissy out of pure joy._

_"Eh... I guess so," Adagio shrugged. "Not like we have anything better to do in this world."_

_Aria sighed. "Fine..." she sighed. "Guess we're family now, kid."_

_Chrissy looked a bit hopeful._

* * *

_Shortly after the music festival ended, the Dazzlings rode home with Chrissy as a new part of the family._

_"Sometimes I wish I could do my childhood ever again," Chrissy said, looking out the window wistfully. "Have a chance to be a kid again. My parents usually saw me as just a trophy than a daughter."_

_"Gosh, and I thought **we** were bad." Adagio commented._

_"Well, we're gonna treat you like one of our own!" Sonata replied. "We promise!"_

_Chrissy smiled hopefully from that. Adagio and Aria weren't too sure about that as they soon came to their home in the forest which was their own little cottage like when Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather raised Sleeping Beauty AKA Princess Aurora who they called Briar Rose._

* * *

"Well, that explains that," LJ said to Chrissy, not mad though. "So, how are you still young now if you should probably be an adult by now?"

"Right... That..." Chrissy said. "Well, some people wish to be young forever. I guess my wish came true somehow... Like that child star from Gotham City."

"You mean Mary Dahl?" asked LJ. "Although unlike her, I guess your aging was slowed down..."

"Something like that, yes," Chrissy replied. "After a few birthdays, Adagio said something must've been in the air when I wished to relive my childhood with the Dazzlings taking care of me. I know it sounds strange, but I guarantee you that it really happened."

"Hey, I understand," replied LJ. "And... It doesn't make me love ya any less."

"Really...?" Chrissy asked, looking over at him, a bit emotionally.

"Really," said LJ. "Tell ya what: after this is over... We can go on a date."

Chrissy smiled bashfully. "Just for the heck of it?" she then asked.

"Just for the heck of it." LJ nodded.

Chrissy soon thanked him with a hug as she felt really good inside. "Wow, it felt nice to tell someone that story." she then said in relief.

"Hey, when you got a problem, I'm all ears." said LJ.

"You're sweet," Chrissy giggled. "Why couldn't I have met a guy like you when I was with my parents?"

"Guess you just needed time." replied LJ.

"Yeah, I guess so," Chrissy said. "I just hope that Skye girl doesn't get mad at me since I sorta hated her mom back then as well as everyone else involved with 'The Phantom of the Talent Show'."

"That was in the past," said LJ. "And you're a different person than you once were. She'll hopefully not blame you for what happened back then."

"I guess I won't know unless I see her somehow." Chrissy replied.

"Hopefully that won't happen for a long while." replied LJ.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Chrissy said before taking his hand. "Thank you so much for listening to my story."

"It's no trouble, really." smiled LJ.

Chrissy smiled back before hugging him, then kissing his cheek in thanks. LJ blushed at that as he settled into his sleeping bag for the rest of the rainy night.

"I hope Thunderfoot and the others will be okay." Chrissy whispered before she pulled down a sleep mask to get some sleep.

"Me too." LJ nodded as he dozed off.

It seemed to be a peaceful night so far despite the rain. Eventually, the night gave way to the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A rooster-like dinosaur squawked out to wake everyone up into the next morning.

"Ah... That feels nice..." Pebbles smiled as she looked out her window from her bed to see the sun.

The other kids slowly woke up as the morning dew sparkled on the grass blades.

"Any sign of Thunderfoot and the others?" Zofia asked as she yawned and stretched.

"Hmm... I don't see them." Gaz said as she glanced out the window.

"They're probably still asleep," yawned Dib.

"Then they got the right idea..." Raul muttered, still half-asleep.

"Well, all right," Pebbles said. "If you guys wanna go back to sleep. I don't think Mom and Dad are even awake yet."

"Actually, I think we'll be okay," said LJ. "May as well let the others who want it sleep a little longer..."

The others looked all around before some of them went back to sleep.

Pebbles came into the kitchen and heard someone cooking, though it was actually Dino. "Well, that's something else." She then giggled before petting the pet saber-tooth kitten who was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

LJ came in and also saw Dino making breakfast, as he seemed to be quite enthusiastic about it and it did smell nice. Dino smiled to them, carrying the skillet that had eggs on it.

"Smells great, Dino." Pebbles smiled back to her family pet.

"Looks great too!" LJ added.

"Thanks a bunch." Dino replied.

Pebbles and LJ soon came to sit down.

"Might as well get somethin' to eat," Gaz said. "I got the munchies something fierce."

"No problem," Dino smiled. "I'm happy to help out."

"Huh... Cool." Gaz replied as she sat down.

"Not every day you get a meal from a dinosaur." LJ commented.

"No doubt about that." Pebbles agreed.

"Definitely in our time." Gaz said.

"The future sounds so cool," Pebbles said. "I think my parents said that they went to the future once."

"Sounds wild," LJ replied. "My parents work with these superheroes in the city to train the next-generation hero."

"Yeah?" Pebbles asked. "You mean like Captain Caveman?"

"Hmm... Sorta." LJ replied.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a superhero," Pebbles commented. "Bamm-Bamm has super-strength and all."

"I can understand that." LJ nodded.

* * *

Eventually, everyone had some breakfast provided to them by Dino.

"It's not Huevos Rancheros, but it'll do." Raul said before he began to eat.

Everyone else tucked in as well. Dino smiled to them as he washed up some dishes before he would get himself something to eat.

"Alright, if Wilma wants to sleep in with her lazy bum of a husband, I guess _I'll_ \--" Pearl grumbled as she came into the kitchen before doing a double-take. "WHAAAAAT?!"

"Oh. Hey, Grandma." Pebbles smiled.

"You all are already eating?!" Pearl asked. "But how can that be if your mother or I haven't cooked anything?"

"Um... Maybe Daddy left some breakfast for us." Pebbles said, trying to make her father sound good since she knew how her grandmother felt about him.

"Hmph... Well, I guess even a broken clock can do its job right sometimes..." Pearl replied before sitting down to eat breakfast as well.

Pebbles and Dino hid winks to each other as she went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

Soon after, the kids finished eating and cleaned up afterwards.

"Going out for the day, dear?" Pearl smiled to her granddaughter.

"Yes, ma'am," Pebbles replied. "Gotta meet up with my other friends of course."

"Ah, yes," Pearl smiled. "You have fun now, and whatever you do, DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH A LOUSY MAN LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID!"

The kids rolled their eyes at that.

"Don't worry, Grandma," replied Pebbles. "I still have a long way to go before I have to worry about that."

"Have fun, dear," Pearl smiled sweetly to her. "Now, remember to look both ways before crossing the street, don't talk to strangers, and hurry home if it starts getting dark."

"I will." Pebbles promised as she soon walked off.

Bamm-Bamm seemed to be coming out of his home as well, waving to her before they met up in their main yards together and hugged each other as best friends often do.

"We ready to continue or what?" asked Dib as he cracked his knuckles.

Bamm-Bamm nodded.

"Great," said Dib. "Now to find Thunderfoot and the others."

"Hopefully they had a decent night of sleep." Akito said as they soon walked along.

* * *

Once they found Thunderfoot and the other little dinosaurs, they seemed to be having trouble over a rather large egg.

"I guess you guys managed to get this egg back, eh?" asked LJ. "Great job... And it's so large, too!"

"It's like an ostrich egg." Gaz commented.

"What's an ostrich?" Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm asked.

"Uh... Nothing?" Gaz blinked as she face-palmed and forgot all about that.

"Guess it's not your brother or sister after all, Ducky." Kimberly guessed.

"I guess those two eggaholics raided another nest." noted Zofia.

"Yeah, but which one?" Thunderfoot pondered.

"We won't know until it hatches." Cera replied.

"Guess we gotta watch and protect it until then." replied LJ.

"Eggsitting..." Kimberly remarked. "You know, my sister did something like that for school once."

"Like a project?" asked LJ.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied. "Something about responsibility to be a grown-up someday."

"Makes sense to me." Skye commented from that.

"I guess we could do the same for this egg then?" Raul suggested.

"Yes!" Ducky clapped excitedly. "Then we can take it back to its family!"

"Wait, we're gonna take care of it until it hatches?" Thunderfoot asked.

"Well, of course we are!" Cera replied. "After all, we're not babies."

"Oh, I don't know," Thunderfoot frowned in concern as he went to go the other way. "Maybe we should tell our folks."

"And make them think we're just little kids?" asked Cera. "Uh-uh, no way!"

A lot of the others felt unsure about siding with Cera.

"If they find out where we were, they'll put us back in our nests," Cera soon continued. "We don't tell the grown-ups anything, right?"

Thnunderfoot, of course, hesitated in answering her.

"Right?" Cera repeated sharply.

"Right." Thunderfoot then nodded, a bit scaredly.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Cera..." sighed LJ.

"This is going to be a trip." Chrissy added.

* * *

Thunderfoot soon went to get more sleep while he still could as it was a pretty early morning for everyone. However, as soon as he went to fall asleep...

"Thunderfoot? Wake up, Sleepy Head," Grandma smiled and nudged her grandson awake. "The Bright Circle is already rising into the sky."

Thunderfoot yawned as he woke up... Without much sleep under his belt.

* * *

Meanwhile, a rock pile was shown as a pair of dinosaur brothers were shown to be getting out, starting with Strut.

"Oh, I feel like... Agh! A mountain fell on me." Strut said as he came on out.

"It did!" Ozzy muffled.

"Is that you, Ozzy?" Strut asked, looking around for his brother. "Where are you?"

"You're standing on me!" Ozzy still muffled.

"Ah!" Strut yelped as he then jumped off of the rocks.

"Did you save the egg?" asked Ozzy.

Strut was baffled. "Oh, uh... The egg?" he asked before Ozzy hit him. "Oh, you mean the egg! Uh, well, I don't... I-I-I mean, uh... Those kids, yeah, that's it! Those kids did it! They stole our egg. The nerve!"

Ozzy's eyes widened. "They did, did they? Well, they'll pay, and dearly!" he exclaimed.

This was bad news for everybody, but the kids wouldn't realize it until they would be a little too late.

* * *

Other cave kids were shown to be passing by as the adult dinosaurs began to graze in the grass and eat.

"Gosh, I wonder where Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are today?" A girl with dirty blonde hair that nearly looked like an Afro asked, wearing a short green dress with a green headband. "Seems like they've been too busy for us lately."

"I dunno, Wiggy," Another girl known as Penny Pillar replied. "Hopefully we can find them soon."

"Maybe they ditched you losers for someone cooler like us." A golden blonde-haired cavegirl in a pink dress smirked.

"Then again, how would they be cool enough to hang out with someone like that?" A black-haired cavegirl added, looking quite sassy.

"Oh, no..." Penny frowned.

"Cindy Curbstone and Rosetta Stone." Wiggy added.

The two mean girls laughed wickedly until...

"Hey, gang, over here!" Pebbles called out.

"Hey, guys!" said Wiggy. "Perfect timing! We were just talking about you!"

"Guys, meet our friends from school," Pebbles smiled. "Wiggy Rockstone and Penny Pillar."

"We were wondering about you two," Penny said to Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. "We ran into Rosetta Stone and Cindy Curbstone though."

"Rosetta Stone." Zofia snickered at that name.

"Ah... I heard about that Cindy character from last time," said LJ. "Nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice to meet you too," Penny smiled shyly. "What're you guys doing?"

"Sorta... Babysitting... Only it's an egg..." Bamm-Bamm said bashfully.

"So eggsitting." Pebbles then added.

"It was saved from these egg-nappers," explained LJ. "So we're raising it until it hatches!"

"Ooh... Fascinating specimen..." Penny said, taking a closer look. "I might be able to identify which species it is by its shape and structure."

"She reminds me of my Aunt Luna." Skye commented from Penny's intelligence.

"Huh... Okay," Martin replied. "Good to know."

"Maybe you'll get to meet her and my parents," Skye said. "Let's just worry about the egg right now."

"Yes," Chrissy added. "Be a good little... Whatever you are in there."

"...I call dibs on being the dad!" LJ exclaimed.

Chrissy blushed bashfully from that.

"I'll be the mom then and Chrissy can be the other mom." Kimberly said.

"Eggs have two mommies now," Zofia commented. "Anyone who has an issue with that can go suck an--... Uh... Never mind." she then said, not wanting to say 'Egg' which would probably feel offensive right now.

"Suck a lemon?" suggested Raul.

"Yeah! Go suck a lemon!" Zofia then agreed. "That sounds good."

"How long do we have to wait?" Cera soon asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Thunderfoot replied. "It could be a long time."

"My mama sit on the eggs to keep warm, make hatch," Petrie said before climbing up on top of the egg. "Me sit on egg."

"I wonder what it's gonna be?" said Cera. "A girl, I hope."

"Maybe a flier, like me." suggested Petrie.

Ducky chimed in. "Or a swimmer, like me."

"I dunno... It looks a little big for that." replied Martin.

"Looks like an egg that would belong to Mama Croc." Chrissy said.

"Mama Croc?" Dib and Gaz asked.

"Yeah, you know, from _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_," Chrissy replied. "...Am I the only one who ever watched that show?"

"Nah, I remember that show," said LJ. "Watched it on and off, from time-to-time."

"I haven't seen it, so I dunno." Gaz shrugged.

"Yeah, I remember it too." Zofia told Chrissy.

"Good enough for me." Chrissy shrugged then.

"Either way, no matter what happens, we're gonna be this egg's parents." Pebbles proclaimed.

Everyone agreed on that.

"How could we be its parents?" Cera asked.

"Well, we'll raise it, teach it stuff," Thunderfoot suggested. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Ducky beamed, touching the egg. "And LJ, Chrissy, and Kimberly will be very good mama and papa! Mm-hmm."

"Aww... Thank you, Ducky." Kimberly smiled from that.

"We be good parents!" Petrie added. "Ooh! Hmm..."

"Well, I think I'll make the best parent." Cera replied boastfully.

"Oh? And how so?" asked Thunderfoot.

"Because I'll let her do anything she wants." Cera smirked.

"Mm, that sound good to me." Petrie replied.

"Heh, sounds like my friend Eloise with her mother being in Paris and Europe all the time while she runs around the Plaza Hotel like a princess while Nanny watches over her." Akito commented.

"Is that good parenting?" Zofia asked.

"It doesn't sound like it." Gaz commented.

"Of course it isn't," replied LJ. "You gotta have some rules for the kid."

"Our baby will never hear 'no'," Ducky soon said. "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"So we're gonna do it?" Thunderfoot asked his friends.

"Uh-huh!" Petrie nodded.

"Yes!" Cera added.

Cindy and Rosetta growled as they soon walked off away from Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm.

"I'm sure Rosetta would be a good friend," Pebbles commented. "If her mother wasn't in jail."

"Huh?" asked LJ.

"Oh, it's not that important, but... Rosetta's mother got sent to jail after her old boss tried to get my daddy in trouble by becoming Vice-President in Mr. Slate's workplace," Pebbles replied. "She blames us for letting that happen."

"When did _this_ happen?" Dib asked.

"When Bamm-Bamm and I were very young," Pebbles said. "Our parents told us when we got older and they told us about Rosetta's mother, Sharon."

"So her mother's name is Sharon Stone?" Raul asked. "...Clever."

"Heh," LJ replied. "Informative."

"Yeah... It's almost like I had no choice but to explain all of that." Pebbles remarked.

"It's called exposition," said LJ. "For people who aren't up to speed on an event."

"Uh, yeah, that," Pebbles replied. "Sorry about that forced info dump then."

"We're used to it," Skye shrugged. "I mean, I had to learn a bit when I went to Jurassic World with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent."

"Fair enough," shrugged LJ. "For once, I'm not jealous of not getting to go on that adventure."

"Heh, I can't say I blame you." Skye chuckled.

Ozzy and Strut soon came out of the bushes, up to their old tricks again. The egg began to shake a bit, making everyone gasp which only meant one thing.

"Look!" Ducky gasped.

"It hatching!" Petrie added as a foot came out of the egg.

Next came the tail, then the body, and then the eggshell burst open, revealing a tiny purple tyrannosaurus.

"Aww~..." The girls gushed from the baby dinosaur. "He's so cute..."

"...Yeah, I guess." Gaz said bashfully, though even she had to admit that the baby dinosaur was cute.

"It's... It's a..." Petrie stammered nervously.

"SHARPTOOTH!" The young dinosaurs panicked and began to run away.

"Oh, you guys, it's just a little one!" Kimberly defended. "Look at him... He's so cute and all alone~"

"Sharptooths eat dinos like us!" said Cera. "And of course, he's _gonna_ get bigger!"

"Sharptooth!" Ozzy and Strut yelped as they then went to hide.

Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Wiggy, and Penny soon ran away to hide with the young dinosaurs. Thunderfoot tried to run with his friends only to get caught in the vines which sent him flying back.

"He's just a baby, you guys!" Kimberly pouted before coming to the baby dinosaur. "Hey, there, little guy, erm... Gal? Uh... I'm not sure."

Raul squinted. "Hmm... Yeah, I think he's a dude." he replied.

The baby dinosaur seemed to coo a bit to Thunderfoot. Thunderfoot screamed from him on the other hand and ran away.

"Oh, don't mind him," Kimberly cooed to the baby dinosaur. "We'll look after you~"

"Indeed!" LJ replied. "We shall raise him and teach him the ways of the world!"

Thunderfoot poked his head in and came a bit closer. "Hm... I guess you guys are right," he then said. "He doesn't look so dangerous."

The baby dinosaur looked over calmly.

"It's all right," Thunderfoot soothed the baby dinosaur. "I won't hurt you."

The baby dinosaur then licked Thunderfoot with a laugh.

"Friendly, aren't you?" Thunderfoot smiled to that. "Hey, I bet you think I'm your Mama, uh, Papa."

The baby dinosaur jabbered a bit from that.

"Well, I'm not really, but don't worry. I'm gonna take good care of you," Thunderfoot then told the baby dinosaur. "My friends will too, once they see how nice you are. Come on! I'll show you around."

"Come on, little guy!" smiled LJ. "But then again, we'll hafta give you a name..."

"How about... Cookie?" Kimberly suggested.

"I think something musical like Melody." Chrissy suggested.

"That'd be nice... If he was a _girl_." Dib replied.

"Damien." Gaz grinned a bit.

The baby dinosaur began to go after them, but was unable to walk properly due to just being born.

"How about Munchie?" asked Martin.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Dib replied.

Thunderfoot soon began to teach the baby dinosaur how to walk. "First, you lift one foot, then you put out down in front of you," he the began. "Then you lift the other. Now you try."

The baby dinosaur then tried to walk down.

"Slow down!" Thunderfoot warned. "You'll hurt yourself!"

The baby dinosaur then hit his head while walking and fell right on his head.

"Are you okay?" Thunderfoot then asked. "You're gonna have to be more careful."

"Boy, that was a Mom thing to say." Zofia commented.

"Yep." LJ agreed.

The baby dinosaur soon began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry," Kimberly coaxed. "We're not mad at you, I promise."

"He's gonna need a name, sooner or later." Gaz suggested.

A dragonfly then flew by and the baby dinosaur soon chomped down on it.

"I know. I'll call you Chomper," Thunderfoot suggested until he saw the baby dinosaur chomp away. "I guess, you're hungry, huh? Gee, I-I know what Sharpteeth like, but, well, maybe I can teach you to eat green food like me. After all, I'm your papa now. Here!" he took out some food for Chomper. "These leaves are really tasty. Try some."

Chomper ate the leaves, but then spat them out.

"...This is gonna be harder than we thought..." Pebbles sighed. "Chomper, you stay here, okay?"

"Uh-huh." nodded Chomper.

"You won't go anywhere?" asked Bamm-Bamm.

"Uh-uh." Chomper shook his head.

"Good, then we'll be right back after we get some grown-up advice," Pebbles said. "If Cera ever finds out, she'll kill us."

Chomper tried to eat the butterflies, then ate the leaf before spitting it out as he went back to the butterflies. Thunderfoot went to go to his grandparents for help with the others following after him.

* * *

"Um, Grandma, Grandpa, can we talk to you?" asked Thunderfoot to his grandparents.

"Of course, Thunderfoot. What is it?" asked his grandpa.

Thunderfoot looked sheepish. "Well, uh, I wanna know about babies."

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were dumbfounded by this.

"Thunderfoot, you're too young to worry about babies!" exclaimed Grandma.

"Well, it's, um, it's just that I'm curious." replied Thunderfoot.

"All right. What would you like to know?" asked Grandma.

"Uh, how do babies get enough to eat?" asked Thunderfoot.

"The grown-ups find food for them, of course."

"But what if they won't eat what you give them?"

"You wouldn't always eat what we or your mother gave you."

"I wouldn't?"

"That's right. But when you got hungry enough, you always ate."

"I did?"

"Uh-huh. All babies eat when they're hungry, Thunderfoot," said Grandma. "Now, anything else you'd like to know?"

"Um, uh, no. That's good. Thanks. Bye!" Thunderfoot replied as he took off.

Thunderfoot's grandparents soon watched him go off before they shared a smile with each other.

"Kids! They want to grow up so fast." Grandpa chuckled.

"Yes," Grandma nodded from that. "And once they do, they wish they were young again."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Cera and the others were looking for Thunderfoot.

"I don't see them anywhere..." said Cera.

"Maybe Sharptooth eat them?" said Petrie as he landed.

"Poor Thunderfoot..." Ducky sighed. "Poor, poor Thunderfoot..."

The egg thief brothers then suddenly appeared.

"Well, well!" Ozzy smirked. "If it isn't the plant-grazers who spoiled our supper!"

"It is the egg-stealers!" Ducky gasped.

"Oh, what we do?!" Petrie cried out.

"Run!" Cera suggested.

The kids made a run for it.

"Where's my egg, you rotten little sprout-crunchers?!" Ozzy scowled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was going back to find Chomper.

"I told him to stay put...." said Pebbles as she came back to the group. "Why'd he run off?"

"He must've missed us too much." Kimberly pouted.

Chomper was soon trying to eat a butterfly.

"Chomper, please!" Pebbles told the baby dinosaur. "We don't want to lose you."

Chomper jumped from rock-to-rock, and by Pebbles then hugging her.

"Oh, that's better," Pebbles smiled as she hugged him before scolding him a bit. "You shouldn't worry me like that!"

Chomper nuzzled into Pebbles' shoulder sadly.

"Oh... Oh, well..." Pebbles shrugged before the group heard screaming.

"Help us!!" Cera shouted.

"It's the others!" Thunderfoot exclaimed. "They're in danger!!"

"Help us!" Petrie shrieked. "Help us!!"

"Chomper, stay put and don't move," Pebbles told Chomper as she went to run before giving a firm look. "And I mean it!"

"Hold on, guys!" Thunderfoot added. "I'm coming." he the went to run off with the redheaded cavegirl.

"We're coming!" Pebbles added.

"Now, what did you do with my egg?!" Ozzy demanded to the trapped others.

"Your egg? We didn't do anything to it!" Cera replied. "It hatched!"

"IT HATCHED!?!" Ozzy yelped out. "BEFORE I COULD EAT IT, MY EGG HATCHED?!"

"C-Calm down, Ozzy," Strut nervously told his brother. "I-It was just an egg."

"It was not just an egg!" Ozzy sapped before kicking Strut. It was OUR DINNER!!" he then turned to the others again. "I'm warning you, you little leaf-lickers. Stay out of my way, or I'll--"

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber!" Pebbles's voice called out util the others looked over to see them.

"Leave my friends alone!" Thunderfoot added.

"Or else you're in for a thrashing!!" LJ added.

Skye soon let out a roar which nearly shook the area a bit from her rage.

"What?" Ozzy asked.

"Huh?" Strut added.

"Thunderfoot!" Cera called out. "And the others!"

"Thaks, Cera." Pebbles deadpanned from that.

"We're saved!" Ducky beamed.

"Without Bamm-Bamm, we'll hafta hold these bozos off ourselves!" LJ remarked. " **CRANKSHAFT: MAXIMIZE!!** "

"Just what I can't stand!" Ozzy complained. "A bunch of bossy weed-whackers!"

"The only one about to get whacked is YOU!" Crankshaft roared as he sprinted towards the duo.

"What the...?" Skye muttered a bit about "Crankshaft".

"I just thought it'd be a cool name." LJ shrugged from inside.

Skye shrugged back before growling at Ozzy and Strut.

"I'm gonna give _you_ a Yabba-Dabba-Doozy!" Pebbles threatened.

Crankshaft lunged and swiped at Ozzy and Strut, knocking them on their rear ends. "And I'll do way worse to ya if you come back!" he growled.

Ozzy and Strut soon took that as their cue to go.

"Go on! Get!" Skye shook her fist.

"And don't think of coming back!" Pebbles added as she hit them with a few rocks.

It seemed to get worse for Ozzy and Strut as a shadow came out, resembling a certain big dinosaur.

" **SHARPTOOTH!** " The young dinosaurs cried out in a panic.

"Sharptooth!!" Ozzy and Strut yelped as they ran for their lives.

Pebbles tried to look calm as the shadow startled her a little.

"Yeah, you better run!" Skye snarled at Ozzy and Strut.'

"Good..." LJ sighed. "They're gone."

* * *

The shadow soon came out once the thief brothers were both gone, revealing to be just little Chomper even though Thunderfoot and his fellow dinosaurs were scared still, not seeing him at first.

"Heh... I guess shadows _can_ be a little terrifying." Bamm-Bamm commented once he saw that it was just Chomper.

"Hey, Bamm-Bamm," waved Raul. "Great timing!"

"Hey, gang," Bamm-Bamm said. "Looks like there's been a _huuuuge_ misunderstanding over here."

"Heh, a bit with Chomper." Pebbles replied sheepishly.

"You could say that." Jenny replied.

"Hmm... Chomper!" Thunderfoot said as he looked over to see the young "Sharptooth". "Oh, Chomper, you saved us."

"He sure did!" LJ smiled proudly.

"Chomper?" Cera asked quizzically. "What's a Chomper?"

"It is his name, silly." Ducky giggled.

"See, you guys?" Thunderfoot smiled to his fellow dinosaurs. "Chomper's a nice Sharptooth. He would never hurt us."

Chomper then ran up to Cera happily.

"Thanks, Chomper." Cera smiled to him.

"You are so nice, Chomper." Ducky added.

"Me like you, Chomper." Petrie beamed.

"That's my boy!" LJ grinned.

Everyone soon began to accept Chomper as part of their herd.

"Chomper, this is your Aunt Cera, your Uncles Spike and Petrie, and your Aunt Ducky." Thunderfoot introduced.

"Hi, Chomper," Ducky piped up as she hugged Chomper. "I think you're very cute."

"Yep!" Jenny agreed as Chomper smiled.

The others smiled as Chomper seemed to become a new member of the herd.

"Aaagh!" Cera soon cried out. "He bit me!! Chomper bit me!"

"Well, he didn't mean it." Thunderfoot said to her.

"You call _this_ not meaning it?" Cera glared, showing that Chomper had bitten her on her tail.

"He's a little kid," replied LJ. "He doesn't know any better!"

"Oh, Chomper!" sighed Thunderfoot. Chomper let go of Cera's tail as she walked to Thunderfoot.

"A Sharptooth can never be one of us. Never!" glared Cera.

"Don't say that!" protested Kimberly.

"You know it's true," said Cera. "He has to go."

"No, he stays!" protested Thunderfoot, as Cera shoved him.

"He **GOES!!** " shouted Cera.

All the others could do was watch as the two went back and forth a bit violently.

"He stays!"

"He goes!"

"He stays!"

"Chomper, you did not mean to bit Cera, did you, huh? Huh?" Ducky asked the baby dinosaur.

Chomper let out a small, soft growl.

"He's a baby, so he didn't know any better." Chrissy replied.

"Yeah, we've all done things like that as babies," remarked Zofia. "As if you were any different."

But Cera stood firm. "We can't keep him, and that's final!"

"But, but, Cera, he's just a baby. He needs us." explained Thunderfoot.

"Mm, he need me too much." said Petrie, as Chomper was about to gnaw on him.

Ducky stepped between them. "No, Chomper. You cannot eat Petrie," she said. "No! Huh? I said 'no', just like my parents! Oh, no, no, no, no." she walked backwards.

"Oh, Ducky, it'll be okay." Kimberly softly told her best friend of the dinosaurs.

"Don't you see, Chomper?" Thunderfoot coaxed to the youngest. "You can't be a Sharptooth. Sharpteeth aren't allowed in this valley.

Chomper began to walk away, backwards.

"Wait, Chomper!" Zofia cried out. "Don't go!"

"Guys, maybe before you bring Chomper back, you should think about it," Ducky told them. "Chomper is different than us. He is."

"So what if he's different?" Zofia replied. "We're _all_ different, but we're still all friends. At least... I thought we were."

"Besides... I still consider him my son," added LJ. "And as his adoptive father, I have to look out for his well-being."

"The others are right," Thunderfoot agreed before running off. "We should at least follow him to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

* * *

And so they headed off after Chomper. Chomper had soon walked away to a volcano, as two adult Sharpteeth appeared, roaring, then they both walked down. Ozzy and Strut then tried to climb up.

"Next time we look before we leap." Ozzy advised.

"You think the Sharptooth finished those kids off, Ozzy?" Strut asked his brother.

"I hope so," Ozzy replied. "Now, let's get ourselves an egg, and eat!"

And so they approached the volcano as well.

"Chomper!" called Martin and Jenny.

"Where are you?" called Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm.

"Chomper!" called Petrie

"I am tired. I am, I am." sighed Ducky.

"We can't stop, Ducky, not until we find Chomper." said Thunderfoot.

"Maybe we stop, Chomper find us." suggested Petrie.

Cera snorted. "Well, I don't care if we find him or not!"

"No one's making you come, Cera." retorted Thunderfoot.

"So you can take your bad attitude and leave." added LJ.

"Hmph! Don't make me eat you!" Cera huffed to the humans.

"Three-Horns don't eat meat, genius." Skye scoffed, flying in the sky with Petrie with her pterodactyl wings.

"Oh, yeah? Like _you_ know so much about dinosaurs?" Cera challenged.

"I know a very big amount from the Extreme Dinosaurs." Skye smirked.

"More than you, Horn-Head." LJ snorted.

Cera let out a bit of a growl.

"Man, Spike's not nearly as bad as she is..." Skye muttered.

"Sorry about that, Skye." Akito replied.

"Yeah, Cera is kind of hardheaded," replied LJ. "And species-ist, but then again, she gets it from her dad."

Spike soon ate some leaves just as Ducky heard a stomach grumbling.

"My tummy's making its hungry noise." Ducky pouted.

"My tummy talk too," Petrie replied. "It say, 'Feed me'."

"I'm hungry too!" Cera added. "Let's go home."

"Cera, Ducky! Petrie, Spike!" Thunderfoot gasped as he saw something. "Come quick! It's Chomper. He's on the Smoking Mountain."

"You mean that volcano?" Skye replied.

"Different time, different terms," shrugged Dib. "You get used to it... I know I did."

"I'm gonna need to take a quick break anyway," Skye said, sitting down and letting her wings go away. "I literally just flew through the Great Valley, and BOY! Are my wings tired!"

"Can you control your dinosaur powers?" Jenny asked.

"I'm working on it anyway," Skye replied. "Trust me, it's not as easy as it looks."

"Chomper could fall into the gurgling pit!" exclaimed Ducky. "He could!"

"Come back, Chomper! It's too dangerous!" shouted Thunderfoot.

"Guess we'll hafta hoof it then," replied LJ. "Hopefully by the time the third or fourth movie rolls around, you'll have better control."

"Huh? Movie?" Thunderfoot asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." Zofia chuckled sheepishly.

Skye took a deep breath and soon went to go after Chomper.

"Careful, Skye!" Akito warned.

* * *

Ozzy and Strut soon came out before finding a nest with a very big bunch of eggs.

"Ah, lunch is served." Ozzy licked his lips eagerly as he and Strut came to collect the eggs.

"Hang on, Chomper; I'm coming!" Skye's voice called out, startling the two to fall over the edge as she flew by again with her pterodactyl wings.

"COWABUNGA!!" LJ exclaimed as he and the others raced down as well.

"We're coming, Chomper!" shouted Bamm-Bamm.

"Don't move, Chomper!" added Pebbles.

Strut pointed. "It's those kids again, Ozzy." he then said.

"If they scream any louder, they're going to give us away..." Ozzy growled.

It was too late for that as a mother pterodactyl hissed and flew out for her nest. The brothers cried out and soon ran off in a panic away from the angry mother. They found a place to hide in, but got stuck for a few moments before they squeezed in, narrowly avoiding her.

"Those kids have ruined our lunch for the last time!" Ozzy growled from inside their hiding place.

Chomper was trying to eat a dragonfly, as the others looked for him.

"I feel like he could be right under our noses." Kimberly commented.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Zofia replied.

"Look!" Ducky soon pointed out.

"What is it?" Martin asked. "Is it Chomper?"

"No, I think it might be worse!" Ducky replied.

They soon saw that the volcano was still erupting.

"I think we better look for Chomper someplace safer...." said Thunderfoot.

"Leaving so soon? But you haven't had your baths." said Ozzy menacingly.

"Me no need bath," protested Petrie. "Me take one just yesterday!"

Cera snorted. "You smelly ol' egg-stealers better watch it, because it just so happens we're friends, with a very mean Sharptooth."

"Sharpteeth don't have friends!" remarked Ozzy.

"This one _does_!" replied LJ.

"If a Sharptooth's your friend, prove it." retorted Ozzy.

"But, Ozzy, we saw a Sharptooth shadow," said Strut. "That's good enough for me."

"Boy, are you dumb! That scary shadow wasn't a big Sharptooth," smirked Cera. "It was just a baby."

"Way to go, blabber-mouth." retorted LJ.

"I mean, oops." Cera then said sheepishly.

The volcano continued to erupt.

"Time's up, little ones!" Ozzy mocked.

The volcano soon erupted completely, with fireballs flying, then they all screamed, with a fireball bouncing at Ozzy and Strut, rolling down.

"Well, that was lucky for us." Skye commented.

"Chomper!" Thunderfoot cried out. "Chomper, where are you?!"

"Come on! Hurry!" Ducky suggested as they didn't have much time here.

* * *

They soon began to run off together as the lava rolled down with them all screaming with lava rolling down. Ducky then got off of Spike, falling to the ground, then screamed, with the lava rolling down as Spike soon did the same as his sister.

"Come on!" Thunderfoot told the others as he found something. "This way!"

The group quickly ran after him.

"Oh, Chomper..." Skye sighed a bit. "I guess running after little tykes really is exhausting for Mom, Dad, and Aunt Luna."

"Yeah," agreed Raul. "For someone who's only been alive for an hour, he sure is hyperactive!"

"He's like that little girl who has a dog who's a better babysitter than her own parents." Zofia remarked, trying to avoid lava in the process.

LJ gave her a confused glance. "Wait, who?"

"I think her name is Mindy." Zofia replied.

"Ohhhh..." said LJ. "And the dog's name is Buttons, right?"

Zofia nodded to that. "Yes... I'd adopt that little girl and her dog too if I could." she then said a bit emotionally.

LJ gently patted her on the head. "That's real sweet of ya, sis... Admirable, too." he replied.

"I do my best," Zofia replied. "Though hopefully, it's not as crazy as looking after Chomper here."

It was now getting too dangerous to be around the volcano.

"We have to get out of here." Akito told the others.

"But what about Chomper?" Jenny asked.

"I'll see if I can go find him, you guys should get to safety." Akito suggested.

"Well... If you say so." shrugged LJ as he and the others ran to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Akito soon went to fly off and around to go look for Chomper as best as he could. Suddenly, he heard Ozzy scream in pain... Thanks to Chomper, who had taken a big bite of his tail. "Chomper?" he then smiled hopefully.

The others had found Chomper where they were, so Akito quickly flew back and away from the volcano. The others were now trying to avoid the lava, feeling quite scared of it.

"That's it! No more fooling around." Ozzy declared as he and Strut stepped forward.

Thunderfoot pushed down a branch of a fallen tree nearby. "Quick! Across the tree!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know about this..." Pebbles said nervously.

"Don't worry," Bamm-Bamm smiled to her calmly. "I'll help you. What're best friends for?"

Pebbles smiled back at him as they made their way across. LJ began to help out Chrissy, Zofia, and Kimberly.

"It'll be okay, Ducky." Kimberly smiled at her little buddy.

Ducky looked nervous, but she made her way across the bridge with the others. Spike soon helped her out by carrying her on his back.

"Okay, no biggie... I got this." Veralupa said as she soon went next across.

"Glad I didn't bring Dreama," Ambrose said. "She gets so scared easily."

Veralupa nodded at that as she, Raul, Martin, and Jenny made their way across the bridge. Luckily, they all seemed to make it to the other side just fine.

* * *

"Me first, _I'm_ always first!" Ozzy told Strut as he came to cross next.

Suddenly more fire and lava came out as he crossed, not giving him a chance to make it across and he soon fell off course into the ravine.

"Ozzy! Wait for me!" Strut called out, jumping in after his brother with a yelp.

"Wow." Akito said flatly.

"If this were a game, I'd never wanna play it again." Cera commented.

"You and me both." Zofia nodded.

Suddenly, two enormous Sharpteeth came thundering over the horizon.

"Look like we still 'it'..." Petrie gulped.

"Any ideas?" Skye asked.

" **RUUUUUUUN!"** Thunderfoot cried out.

"Of course." Skye replied.

The group soon began to run for it as the Sharpteeth looked a bit angry.

"I thought the valley was protected from Sharptooth attacks!" asked Bamm-Bamm. "How could they have gotten in?"

"Must've gotten loose somehow!" Pebbles replied.

"Maybe," replied Bamm-Bamm. "But the wall around the Great Valley was meant to keep Sharpteeth from getting inside!"

Meanwhile, Thunderfoot's grandparents seemed to be grazing until they heard familiar roars.

"Sharpteeth, in the valley?" Grandma asked.

"We must warn the others." Grandpa replied urgently.

The both of them ran to New Bedrock to alert the citizens.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was still running from the Sharptooth duo.

"Ooh!" yelped Petrie. "It dangerous out there."

"I thought Sharpteeth couldn't get into the valley." said Cera.

Ducky slid down. "How did they get in?" she asked, and suddenly, it hit Thunderfoot.

"I think it's our fault...." The long-necked dinosaur replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Cera. "What did we do?"

"We caused a rock slide that made a hole in the Great Wall." replied Thunderfoot.

"Oh, yeah..." said Cera, looking sheepish.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm looked even more nervous from that possibility.

"Someone help us," Ambrose begged. "Preferably Mom and Dad."

They soon heard some Sharpteeth growling.

"Grandpa!" Thunderfoot gasped as he took a look to see his grandfather fighting a Sharptooth.

"Noice." Skye smirked.

"I gotta do something!" Thunderfoot exclaimed.

"Littlefoot, he's a grown-up," replied Cera. "He can handle that old Sharptooth."

"No, he needs me!" said Thunderfoot as he ran off to help, with Chomper running after him.

Cera gasped. "Chomper! Stay here!" she exclaimed.

Grandpa and Sharptooth continued to fight.

"That Sharptooth..." Skye growled. "It's almost like Bad Rap."

"Huh?" asked LJ.

"One of the Raptors." Akito replied.

"Yeah... Worst enemies of my father, aunt, and the Extreme Dinosaurs." Skye added.

"Ohhhh..." replied LJ. "Good to know."

Skye nodded. "Let's hope you never meet them."

Sharptooth soon splashed into the water from Grandpa as Thunderfoot rushed over to help. 

"Chomper!!" The young long-necked dinosaur exclaimed as the adult Sharptooth attacked Petrie's mother. "Get ready to pull."

"Okay." Chomper nodded.

Petrie's mother luckily felt flying far away from Sharptooth's jaws. Sharptooth soon got close enough which meant...

"NOW!" Thunderfoot signaled as he and Chomper held onto the vines.

The two soon pulled and luckily, the Sharptooth came crashing down as it tripped from the vine trick.

"TIMBER!" Martin and Jenny called out.

"Way cool!" LJ exclaimed. "We did it!"

But just after, the other Sharptooth came after Thunderfoot and Chomper as they ran for it.

"Thunderfoot, in here!" Cera exclaimed, pointing to a nearby cave.

Sharptooth came to go in the cave after them, but never made it inside. Dib, Gaz, Ducky, and Petrie soon hid in a high tree and began to throw what looked like coconuts at Sharptooth.

"You good shot, guys." Petrie smiled.

"I've been practicing with my brother in the darker ages of life." Gaz replied.

"...Yep." Dib agreed simply.

"Take _that_ , you mean old Sharptooth!" Ducky exclaimed as she threw a coconut at its snout.

That just made it roar angrily.

"I'm coming, guys!" Cera shouted as she tried to ram into the Sharptooth only to be scared away as it roared. "Now, Spike! Now!!"

Spike began to push a rock down which soon hit down on the Sharptooth's head before they both fell over on the ground with the rock breaking on the fallen dinosaur's head.

"Hmph!" Cera huffed before smiling to Spike as they ran off together after defeating the Sharptooth. "We did it, Spike! We flattened that dumb ol' Sharptooth."

"Might be a bit too early to celebrate." Skye warned.

Cera and Spike soon saw what she meant as they ran into another Sharptooth who soon blocked their way.

"Twice the trouble for half the price..." gulped Raul. "Oh, goody..."

"Another one!" Cera shrieked and soon ran off to hide with the others, abandoning Spike with the other Sharptooth.

Spike was frozen with fear, worrying the others about him.

"Spike!" Petrie yelped.

"Do not stand there, Spike!" Ducky added. "Run!"

Akito soon began to run toward the Sharptooth to keep it away from Spike.

"Ya know... Sometimes I think running headlong into danger... Is engraved into your DNA or something!" LJ exclaimed. "Considering how often it happens...!"

"Mom and Aunt Cherry say I have Dad's bravery and determination!" Akito replied before tackling at the Sharptooth. "You leave Spike alone!"

The Sharptooth roared a bit as Skye froze as she seemed to be trying to hear what the dinosaur is saying.

"Wait... I think I know what it's saying," Skye spoke up. "I couldn't before, but now I think I'm picking up something."

"Really now?" asked Bamm-Bamm. "And what would _that_ be....?"

"Help... I lost... I lost..." Skye tried to translate. "Ooh... That Sharptooth lost something. That must be why there's two of them. One to help the other in whatever they're looking for."

"Oh, _real_ helpful," Chrissy deadpanned. "We could get killed and we have no idea why."

"Hey!" Skye glared a bit.

"Don't you _know_ dinosaurs back home?" Chrissy scoffed. "Wouldn't you know what they're saying all the time?"

"I'm trying my best, Miss Pouty!" Skye defended. "Besides, the dinosaurs I know back home speak plain English!"

"She's right... I assume," said LJ. "It's not like she can translate feral roaring. That'd be taxing on anybody's mind."

"So they're looking for something?" asked Pebbles. "...You don't suppose that something might be their lost baby, would it?"

"Hmm... Perhaps, but who could be the baby...?" Skye asked before gasping. "Unless... Chomper is the baby?!"

"Ding-ding-ding!" Bamm-Bamm exclaimed. "We have a winner!"

Spike soon ran off as Ducky landed on the Sharptooth to protect her little brother as Akito wrestled it down to the ground.

"Akito! Stop! Ducky!" Skye cried out.

"Guys!" LJ shouted. "Those Sharpteeth are Chomper's parents! They're looking for their kid!!"

"Chomper's parents?!" Akito asked before getting off. "Well... How do ya like that?"

"That's why they're after us and wandering all around..." Skye said. "They lost their baby because of us."

"No, not because of us!" LJ replied. "We saved their kid from becoming a dinner for those egg-stealing creeps! We need to let them know Chomper is safe and sound somehow!"

"Oh... I wish my aunt were here..." Skye sighed a bit. "Speaking of Chomper... He alright?"

"We got him, don't worry." Zofia replied.

"Get away from our children!" A voice suddenly called out.

"That sounded like Ducky and Spike's mom." Kimberly said.

"And it looks like Cera's dad is with them!" added Dib, checking a pair of binoculars.

"Run, Petrie!" called Ducky. 

Petrie made his way to the sidelines as the grown-ups launched their assault on the Sharptooth duo.

"Oof." Zofia winced slightly from that.

"Look at the grown-ups go!" Thunderfoot commentated.

"Get 'em, Papa!" Cera called out.

"You should see our mother whenever bullies bug us." Zofia said about herself and LJ.

"Mm-hmm!" agreed LJ. "She gets _really_ scary then!"

Soon, the Sharpteeth were defeated, and they decided to beat a hasty retreat out of the Great Valley.

"Sorry!" Skye called out to the Sharpteeth.

The young dinosaurs soon reunited with their parents while Chomper seemed to stay far behind.

"Strange," said Barney. "I wonder just what it was those big 'uns were after?"

"They can take Pearl." Fred smirked slightly.

The both of them had a chuckle at that. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm soon ran towards their parents' embrace.

"Oh, Pebbles..." Wilma said. "You kids are always on an adventure, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I learned that being a parent is hard work," Pebbles replied. "I think when I grow up, I'll skip that part and just become a grandparent like Grandma."

"Same here." Bamm-Bamm agreed.

The adults laughed a little to that.

"Well, at least you're safe and sound again." Betty smiled.

"Yep." Dino nodded.

* * *

"Kids, you wouldn't happen to know how the Sharpteeth got in, would you?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Not really; oh, no, no." Ducky replied.

"Thunderfoot?" Grandma asked her grandson.

"I, um, um..." Thunderfoot stammered.

"Cera?" Cera's father asked.

"Well, um, see..." Cera replied before sighing as she had to tell what she knew was true. "After we chased those egg-nappers into the Mysterious Beyond--"

"Mysterious Beyond?" Cera's father repeated.

"Egg-nappers?" Grandma added.

"Some rocks fell and that made a big hole, and--" Cera continued.

"So that's how the Sharpteeth came through!" Grandpa realized.

"We must close the opening at once!" Grandma suggested.

"Then we gotta do somethin'," Fred said. "Uh... Unless this is a dinosaur's job."

"You can pitch in if you'd like." replied Grandpa Longneck.

"I wanna help!" said Thunderfoot.

"No, Thunderfoot," replied his grandpa. "You and the other young ones must stay here."

Thunderfoot sat down, reluctantly.

"Now, how can we close the wall?" Grandpa asked the other adults as they walked off.

"Any ideas?" Ducky's mother pondered.

"We must do it right away." Cera's father replied.

"Great... Left out again..." Pebbles said.

"Stay out of trouble now." Wilma told her daughter.

"We mean it this time." Betty added to her son.

"Okay, Mom..." Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles sighed.

Wilma and Betty soon went to go along with Fred and Barney.

* * *

"Alright, kids, let me get ya home before anything else happens." Pearl told her granddaughter and the boy.

"What about our friends?" Pebbles asked.

"Oh, dinosaurs _aren't_ friends," Pearl replied. "You should be friends with other cave kids your age."

"Who says?" asked Pebbles. "There's nothing wrong with being friends with other kids, even if they're a different species. We never would've gotten here without them, anyway."

"Hmm..." Pearl paused thoughtfully.

"Without the dinosaurs or mammoths or any other animals, we wouldn't be able to get around much, now would we?" Bamm-Bamm asked his best friend's grandmother.

"Hmph... In my day, we did things with our own two hands, wondering what to do with our lives, then some Einstone got famous for showing us about fire, then some guy went around and made the wheel!" Pearl replied. "Whatever happened to the good old days?"

"Time moved on, I guess," Bamm-Bamm shrugged. "People wanted to find less difficult ways to do things, so they came up with them."

"You need to stop living in the past, Grandma," Pebbles added. "This is the Stone Age!"

Zofia snickered as she thought that was pretty funny.

"Kids these days..." Pearl sighed as they left.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm both sighed a bit as this was up to the grown-ups now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here," Cera spoke up to the others. "I'm gonna help whether the grown-ups like it or not."

"Where's Chomper?" Thunderfoot asked in slight worry. "Has anyone seen him?"

"Chomper?" Cera asked, just now noticing that Chomper was gone.

"Where did you go, Chomper?" Ducky pouted.

"Me no see him anywhere." Petrie remarked.

"I have to find him!" Thunderfoot said as he rushed off. "He's out there all alone."

"I'm going with you," said LJ. "He might not be blood-related, but he's still my boy."

"LJ?" Chrissy and Kimberly asked.

"I better go with him so he doesn't get hurt." Zofia suggested.

"Make sure he comes back." Kimberly replied.

Zofia nodded, and she took off after the both of them.

"Oh, he's going to be in big trouble." said Ducky.

"At this point?" replied Gaz. "I doubt he really cares."

* * *

The two Sharpteeth soon came to and went along to continue their quest together. Chomper wandered all by his lonesome, narrowly passing them.

"Chomper, am I glad I found you." Thunderfoot smiled as he came out of the bushes to find the baby dinosaur.

Chomper then licked Thunderfoot, making him giggle.

"No biting, okay?" Thunderfoot then told him.

Just then, they heard loud roaring.

"Time to run!" LJ shouted to Thunderfoot and Chomper.

* * *

And so they ran off as the Sharpteeth went after them.

"Faster, Chomper!" Thunderfoot warned.

The two dinosaurs soon ran across the log before a hole broke open which made Thunderfoot run and fall into it.

"Come on, Thunderfoot, I'll try to help you out," LJ said before looking down to see his foot caught. "Uh... Uh-oh..."

"Go on, guys!" Thunderfoot told him and Chomper. "Save yourselves!"

"No!" LJ shouted. "We won't leave you behind!" He ran back over to help Thunderfoot get his leg unstuck.

Thunderfoot grunted a bit. One Sharptooth soon growled at Chomper, LJ, and Thunderfoot. Chomper seemed to smile as he quietly roared back.

"No, don't!" exclaimed Thunderfoot, but he was surprised when the Sharptooth playfully licked Chomper.

"So they are his parents!" LJ exclaimed as he helped Thunderfoot get his leg free.

Chomper embraced the two adult Sharpteeth as they ended up being his parents all along.

"They're his mama and papa." Thunderfoot smiled with LJ.

The Sharpteeth then began to walk off together after reuniting with Chomper.

"I guess we'll go tell the others." Thunderfoot suggested.

"Good idea," agreed LJ. 

But before they could walk off...

"We've had it with you kids!" Ozzy scowled. "We're getting rid of you once and for all!"

"I would love to see you try, bozos." replied LJ.

"A wise guy, huh?" Ozzy glared.

* * *

LJ and Thunderfoot ran off then which led Ozzy and Strut to chase after them. Ozzy and Strut then tackled the two and grabbed a hold of them.

"Hey, Oz, can we throw 'em off the Great Wall?" Strut asked his brother. "Can we, please?"

"Why, yes!" Ozzy smirked.

"Don't even think about it, you oversized salamanders!" LJ retorted. "We got friends, see? And if they don't kick your butts, I will!"

"Yeah! You'll be sorry!" Thunderfoot added.

Ozzy and Strut soon began to dangle the two from the cliff.

"Yes, sorry we didn't do this sooner," Ozzy replied. "Say bye-bye, leaf-eater and furless biped!"

Chomper began to leave with his parents until he heard Thunderfoot's cries for help.

Strut grabbed Thunderfoot by his tail with a panic. "It's... It's..." he then stammered out.

"Come on! Are you falling for that shadow bit again?!" Ozzy scoffed as he looked to the shadow, then saw Chomper there. "Look!"

"Run, Chomper!" Thunderfoot called to the little Sharptooth, but Strut had already grabbed him. "Gotcha!" he beamed.

"You, I liked much better as an egg," Ozzy remarked to Chomper.

"And you, I liked better as a fossil," retorted LJ. "But we can't all get our way, now CAN we?"

Chomper's parents soon roared and came out, scaring away Ozzy and Strut. They soon began to eat the cliffs.

"Bye-Bye, Bad Raptors~" LJ mocked.

"Come on, Chomper. Let's go." said Thunderfoot to his young charge, and they set off back to the valley, passing Zofia, who was surprisingly still making her way over to the scene.

"Zo." LJ said.

"Oh, thank goodness you're still alive." Zofia said to him with relief.

"I almost wasn't until Chomper and his parents came back," said LJ. "But I thought you were coming with us? You're a little late."

"Guess I need to learn how to run faster..." Zofia muttered.

"I told you I should've walked you there!" Akito's voice called out.

"No, you didn't!" Zofia called back as she and the others rejoined the group.

"Ah, sis..." LJ said softly.

"Come on, let's go." Zofia replied.

"Hurry!" said Grandma Longneck.

"The opening..." Grandpa Longneck grunted.

"We must close it." added Cera's father.

"Come on, Chomper," Thunderfoot told the baby dinosaur urgently. "You have to catch up with your mom and dad. They're gonna close up the opening, Chomper. You have to go now!"

Chomper looked around a bit scaredly. Thunderfoot picked Chomper up by the tail and set him down on a safe place to keep him until later. Chomper came back over to LJ and Thunderfoot, jabbering sadly.

"We can't take care of you anymore, Chomper," sniffled LJ. "We're just kids. But... One last goodbye hug for your old man?"

Chomper soon hugged and nuzzled both of them with a jabber one last time.

"We'll miss you too, but maybe we'll meet again someday," Thunderfoot said emotionally. "Go on now. Hurry."

Chomper then began to walk away from them. LJ sobbed for a little bit.

"Goodbye, Chomper." said Cera and Pebbles.

"Bye, Chomper." added Petrie and Bamm-Bamm.

"Bye, Chomper." waved Ducky.

Zofia bowed her head as for once, she had nothing to say as this was quite sad for all of them.

"So, how was the sequel?" Skye asked the others.

"Still a lot better than _The Big Dino-Snore_." Zofia replied.

"I've never cried this much," replied LJ as he wiped his eyes. "I assume this was what it was like for Grandma and Grandpa when Mom and Dad got their own place."

Zofia nodded to that as they didn't seem to know a lot about their grandparents.

"Aw, guys..." Akito said as he decided to bring them into a group hug.

LJ sighed, content at that.

* * *

"Thunderfoot, are you sure you saw the Sharpteeth leave?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Yes, Grandpa. They're back in the Mysterious Beyond." replied Thunderfoot sadly.

"You disobeyed me, Thunderfoot." said Grandpa Longneck.

Thunderfoot looked down. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. It's just that... I wanted to make things right again." he replied.

"We all did." Gaz added.

The rest of the group nodded from that.

"I know, Thunderfoot," Grandpa told his grandson. "I also know that someday you'll understand why Grandma and I worry about you. The same with you all with your authority figures."

Wilma, Betty, Fred, and Barney all nodded to that.

"I think we already do understand, Grandpa." Thunderfoot said as he pushed a tree branch as his grandfather pushed a rock.

"Good! That means you'll stay close to the herd." Grandpa said as he pushed the rock in place, making the tree branch like a catapult.

* * *

"All right, everyone!" Pearl called out, putting on a turtle shell like a helmet as she learned to work with the dinosaurs after being so negative before. "Get ready!"

At that, the older dinosaurs pushed the boulders as hard as they could.

"Push! Push!" shouted Pearl.

The boulders soon fell down shortly after.

"Well, she got over her own prejudices a bit quickly." Pebbles remarked.

"At least it didn't take 15 movies." Akito replied.

"No, no, that's what Tar Wars is for." Bamm-Bamm smirked.

Grandpa Longneck nodded to his grandson who let the tree branch loose which sent the final rock flying.

"It's out of the park!" Akito cheered like a baseball announcer.

The boulder landed, sealing the gap between the Great Valley and the Mysterious Beyond.

"Hooray! It worked!" said Ducky's mom.

"Safe at last!" smiled Cera's father. "We did it!"

"There!" said Thunderfoot. "Now the Sharpteeth won't ever be coming back."

* * *

Some time soon passed.

"Skye, I'm sorry I kinda snapped at you for not being too helpful with the dinosaurs back there..." Chrissy said to the brunette girl.

"It's okay," Skye shrugged. "I might've been born with dinosaur DNA, but I'm still adjusting to it."

"I'm just glad you two aren't mad at each other anymore." sighed Kimberly.

"Yeah, me too, Kim," Chrissy replied. "No hard feelings, right, Skye?"

"I don't think so." Skye smiled softly.

"That... Is a huge relief," sighed Dib. "Now let's get ourselves home."


	8. Chapter 8

The others soon ran off, laughing together as Ducky chased them with a leaf in her face.

"What're you doin', Ducky?" Kimberly smiled playfully.

"Playin'." Ducky smiled back.

"Ducky! Spike! Dinner!" Ducky's mother called out.

The two then rushed off to go to dinner.

"It is time to go home!" Ducky beamed on the way off with Spike. "Yep, yep, yep!"

"Petrie!" called a voice.

"Me coming, Mama!" said Petrie as he flapped on home.

"Bye, Petrie." said Thunderfoot with a laugh.

"Cera!" called her father.

"See you tomorrow, Thunderfoot." said Cera as she headed for home.

"Well, Thunderfoot, we better mosey on home," Jenny said. "It was great as always."

"No doubt about it," nodded Thunderfoot. "And I'm sure our next adventure will be just as great."

"Oh, for sure," Zofia replied. "See ya around, Thunderfoot."

* * *

Thunderfoot's grandfather soon called out for his grandson as he came to his grandparents. Thunderfoot seemed to look distant at first.

"Aren't you hungry?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

Thunderfoot nodded to that before speaking up. Grandma, Grandpa, I changed my mind about something.

"What's that, Thunderfoot?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Well, I've decided that I really like being a kid." Thunderfoot began.

"Oh?" The grandparents replied.

"But I still can't wait to grow up." Thunderfoot smiled.

"Great lesson." Martin approved.

The group had a good laugh about that as they were soon transported back into the living room.

* * *

"Phew..." Raul sighed in relief. "That was pretty hectic, but luckily not as much as last time."

"Yeah, a bit toned down from the first time in the land before time." Akito nodded to that.

"Well, it _was_ made six years after the original," replied LJ. "Naturally it'll be a bit different from the first."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of movie-making..." Cherry smirked as she walked by suddenly.

"Hey, Mom," LJ waved as he flopped down onto the couch. "Just got back from another adventure, experienced what it was like being an adoptive parent, and watching your child leave. It hurt, but I know it was for the best."

"Oh, I'm sure," Cherry said. "It was a bit rough when I first left home. Not to mention when Felicity left home. It's for the best, but they'll always still be right there with you in the heart."

"Yeah... Besides, Chomper is with his own kind now," said LJ as he got up. "And now it's time to handle some unfinished business. Something I said I'd do when I got home."

"Alright, baby, have fun," Cherry replied. "I'll take your friends home."

"Well, alright," said LJ, getting his wallet and turning to Chrissy. "...Shall we, mi'lady?"

"We shall." Chrissy smiled to that.

Cherry nodded as she met them at the door, going to the car with the other kids while LJ and Chrissy would go out together.

"See ya, Aunt Cherry!" Akito called out, going to take Skye back home.

"See ya, Kiddo." Cherry replied.

* * *

And as the group split up to do their own things, it was a great end to a great day.

"Well, I'm glad that went as best as it could." Chrissy said about her interactions with Skye.

"You and me both," LJ agreed. "So... Where would you wanna go for this date?"

"Hmm... Maybe for a little walk around the park?" Chrissy suggested. "It's a nice day outside."

"Works for me." said LJ as they headed on their way.

Chrissy smiled as she walked with him as she looked quite happy which was always a good sign for everyone. The animals of the forest seemed happy with Chrissy's happiness as they passed by and the young kids played in the background. Considering how hectic the past couple of days had been, it felt comparatively nice to just kick back and relax for once.

The End


End file.
